


Forbidden Territory

by terrahfry



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bottom Roman, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Spanking, Norman's just evil, Omega Roman, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Roman Heals Quick, Roman can't shut up, Rough Sex, Running Away, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Peter, Why Did I Write This?, first heat, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Peter was warned to stay away from Roman Godfrey, but it's an impossible feat since Roman wants him. Peter wants him too, even if he's unsure of that. Roman's always believed he had control, even over his father Norman by way of an unhealthy sexual relationship, believing that it was always consensual. Then when Peter comes along, Norman gets possessive and abusive and Roman finds himself at Peter's door. Peter finds out Roman is an omega half upir, his father an alpha upir. Peter never cared for that territorial alpha stuff, until Roman came along and his own alpha comes out.





	1. In Control

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out as graphic consensual incest, consensual sexual spanking. Some confusion, a bit of dubious consent, Roman's a bit messed up, underage cuz they're seventeen, voyeurism, masturbation. This started out as a kinky dirty sex thing, and then went into angst and some dark fucked-up shit. I'm sorry. I was writing this for myself. I give warnings, so if anyone chooses to read, please heed the warnings.

He was warned to stay away from Roman Godfrey, as far as he could. Which was kind of really fucking impossible since they went to school together. Roman would pass by him and stare at him, smirk and lick his lips like he saw something he wanted to devour.

Peter was a werewolf, he could smell arousal a mile away, and it reeked on Roman, nearly enrapturing him. He always had to get away quickly.

Roman was the rich boy, heir to the Godfrey fortune. Roman apparently got whoever and whatever he wanted. But Peter would make sure he didn't get him..

Or that was the plan.. (and it would fail..)

Don't get him wrong, Roman was stunningly beautiful, a statuesque beauty towering 6'4, slender and pale, his face was obviously carved by the fucking angels themselves, with lips that could be used for hours to entertain one's self. They were curved into a perpetual pout, full and plump and just not fair to look at. His eyes were a dark haunting shade of green. Yeah, Roman won the genetic lottery and also won at life in general. Peter wasn't jealous. Not of Roman, not of the guys that got to fuck Roman.

Nope, no chance in hell. Peter was not jealous.

Also, Roman was a total fucking slut. It wasn't just speculation, it was fact. Peter had the misfortune of catching some guy fucking Roman face first against the lockers in the hallway after school had let out and was almost empty. Right in the hallway, Roman had his pants pulled down just past his ass, the other guy had his pants open and his dick out and buried inside the rich boy who had one hand placed on the metal locker and the other rubbing himself off through his pants.

Peter hadn't wanted to see this, and he didn't need to see this. He was sexually frustrated as it was, being the new kid, the weird gypsy kid everyone suspected was a werewolf. Don't trust writers, is all Peter would say of the girl Christina who he trusted too much not to spread rumors. She wanted to be a writer, so Peter told her stories of being a werewolf. He was, but he hadn't expected people to actually believe her about it. Apparently a lot of people believed in werewolves.

Roman glanced over at him since his shoes squeaked on the floor and smiled, sending his tongue out to lick his lips obscenely. Peter turned and stalked to the bathroom to jack himself off. He told himself the Godfrey bitch had nothing to do with it. He was seventeen, a teenager, just seeing a sex act made him horny, it was natural. It wasn't Roman's lips he thought about as he came, it would never be.. Least he told himself that.

Roman had tried to make small talk here and there, he would purposely seek him out in the halls and stare at him at lunch or in class. He'd smile and wave and bat his fucking eyes, even purse those lips together and blow kisses.

Peter didn't know what the fuck the rich kid saw in him enough to flirt. Peter was a gypsy, shaggy long dark hair usually unbrushed and wild, blue eyes hidden by the natural kinked locks, face unshaven and nails long. He wore tunics and vests, and dirty jeans with holes in them, leather jackets and dirty tees, bracelets on his arms, rings on his fingers and a necklace around his neck. Where others saw him as a freak and stayed away, or bullied him either one, Roman stared with lusty eyes.

Roman was always well dressed. In slacks or casual, not completely in dress suits, he was well groomed, shaven every day, nails manicured and hair slicked back perfectly, and when it did look messed up, it was still perfect.

Peter had no clue what Roman Godfrey would see in him. Unless it was a trap. Either way, Peter wasn't stupid enough to find out.

Again it was another school day's end and again Peter stalked the darkened empty hallway that always looked desolate and creepy when empty and dark. He had forgotten his notebook in class and returned to get it.

As he approached the classroom, however, he heard sounds of groaning and panting. Followed by a purred out "oh, Daddy.." Naturally that was Roman and Peter closed his eyes and cursed himself inside his head. Hell, he could smell him. 

He should have bolted and got the notebook later, but it had his drawings in it, it was important. He'd have to wait until they were done.

"Maybe you'll learn to get your homework in on time. Might just fuck you later until you get it done. Put on my cockring so I can fuck your naughty ass for hours." A male voice said, and Peter realized with horror that it was a teacher, also who he thought was Roman's father, Norman Godfrey. What the fuck? It couldn't be. 

"Uhm, fuck..." Roman cried out and Peter heard a loud smack across flesh.

Peter flinched and tensed to look and see if he was being hurt. But Roman only moaned whorishly.

"You don't say those words in my classroom." Norman warned.

Peter heard another loud smack and Roman cried out. It was followed quickly by more snacks and Peter slowly crept over to look inside the crack in the door. Roman was naked, bent over the teacher's desk and grabbing to the other side of it. Norman was behind him, had his dick out, but wasn't inside the boy at the moment and was instead smacking Roman's flushed ass with a ruler.

And Roman.. He was flushed and panting harshly, eyes closed and lips parted, whimpering and rolling his hips against the desk, loving what was being done to him. It wasn't punishment.. Or if it was, Roman was enjoying it.. Or pretending to, Peter was never sure with him. 

"Been awhile since I spanked your ass." Norman said, bringing the ruler down again across Roman's cheeks as he cursed. Roman bit his lip and turned his head back to bat his eyes at his father, pouting deliberately.

"Please, Daddy.. I'll be good.. Please fuck me some more.. Want your big dick.." He whined as Norman gave him one more swat.

"That's more like it.. Daddy's gonna take good care of his little boy.." Norman said as he thrust back inside, Roman's hips arching and his legs spreading out for him, groaning as the teacher began thrusting his hips against his student's, his son's..

"Yes.. Yes, Daddy.. more.. more.. harder, Daddy, please.. tear me up.. make my little ass sore.."

Norman grabbed tightly to Roman's hair and tugged him up, causing his back to arch more and his ass to stick out flush against Norman's hips. "Fuck, you feel so good.. So much better than your mother's dried old cunt.." Some days Norman didn't know why he put up with her. "Fucking your tight little ass makes it all worth while, kid.. Fuck, I love fucking you.."

"Can I curse, Daddy..? Please.. You can spank me later for it.." Roman gasped out.

"Yeah, go ahead.. Makes my dick throb when you do.. Need to cum inside you.." Norman permitted, leaning over Roman's body to kiss at his neck and back. He raised back up and grabbed to his hips, pounding him hard against the desk. "I'll even let you chose what I spank you with.. Would you like that..?"

"Oh, fuck yeah.. Fuck.. Oh, fuck.. Daddy, please.. Can I rub my cock..? It hurts, Daddy.. Your big cock inside me makes my cock ache and I just wanna touch it.. Can I touch it, Daddy.." Roman babbled on, voice dripping with honey, all an act for play.

"Fucking, brat.. Keep talking.. Tell me how much you like my cock inside you.." Norman growled, snapping his hips forward harshly and making Roman yelp and whimper. He must have hit his prostate.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. I love your big dick inside me, Daddy.. Love when it stretches me out and tears me apart and hits that tingle button.. Feels. So. Good.. Uhm.. It feels good, Daddy.. You're so fucking big.. Biggest ever.." Roman panted, dropping his head to the desk. "Please, Daddy, make cum.. Let me cum.." He whined.

Peter had no idea he was rubbing his hard dick through his pants until be was close to cumming himself. It was so dirty, and so terrifying, he couldn't look away. He wondered how long this had been going on. Roman seemed to know what he wanted to hear and what he wanted him to do. Something else twisted inside Peter, something dark and lingering. 

"Okay, baby boy.. You've been good for Daddy.. I'll rub your little cock and make you cum.." Norman said, reaching under Roman's hips to stroke him from what Peter could see, he wasn't focused on Norman. Roman had flushed brightly at the little cock remark and Peter wondered about Roman's actual size.

Roman bucked back, rolling and wiggling his hips back into Norman's cock and forward into his hand. "Oh, yes.. yes.. yes.. Daddy.. fuck yeah.. I'm close.. more.. more, Daddy.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Fuck.." And Roman was whimpering like he as hurt, hips trembling as he apparently came and Peter clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the moans as he came with him in his underwear. The scent, it was so sweet, so alluring. 

Peter tried to control his breathing and backed slowly away from the door. He was sickened by what he just witnessed, and sickened that he got off on it. How the fuck could get do that? What the fuck was wrong with him? He turned and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and wet a paper towel to go into a stall and wipe himself off. This was wrong, it was so wrong. 

Peter had regretted to leave his notebook, but he couldn't risk running into Roman or Norman.

\--xx--

The next day while having lunch outside, Roman dropped the notebook on the table beside Peter's tray and flopped down beside him like he had every right and was the ruler of everything. Roman did wince a bit through clenched teeth, lips curled up in almost a growl. Then he swallowed and cocked his head at Peter, reached over and stole a fry from his tray.

"You forgot this in class yesterday." Roman merely said. "You draw good."

Peter watched him out of the corner of his eye, but made no direct eye contact. "Thanks.. Thank you.."

Roman leaned real close to him, invading his space and making him feel uncomfortable. He took a sniff of Peter, seriously snuffled at his neck. "It was you. Thought I smelled you. You were so fucking horny.."

Peter wanted to panic and get up and run.

"It smelled good.. I got off on it.. The old man still thinks I like his dick." Roman said nonchalantly. 

Peter's heart hammered in his chest, wanting to burst out and make a break for it. "What're you talking about..?"

"I know you saw me and Norman yesterday, fucking in the class room. You stood and you watched. I heard you, I smelled you." Roman purred next to his ear.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Peter had been caught.

"You watched my daddy fuck me, you little perve. That's kinda hott.. You came in your pants watching me get fucked. Did you like it? I did.. Oh, fuck.." Roman panted next to his neck, then Roman was placing sucking kisses to his neck and pulse point, groaning. Peter could smell his arousal as his teeth scraped lightly over his neck before he was licking up his throat.

Peter nearly arched out of the damn seat when Roman groped him through his pants and squeezed the bulge there before rubbing.

"Can I make you do it..? Can I make you cum in your pants..?" Roman whispered hotly against his skin. "Stay still.. No one's out here, no one's watcahing, hell, no one even cares.." Roman smiled against his neck. "Bet you'd like to use my mouth, wouldn't you? Daddy loves my mouth."

"How long have you.. How long has he been doing that to you?" Peter gasped out.

"Fucking me? Well, he's been using my plump little mouth since I was thirteen. Got me out of a lot of trouble. Come home late, Daddy would be up and pissed and I'd drop to my knees and suck him off and that'd be it. Get in trouble at school, let him fuck my ass as hard as he wants. I even talked him into spanking me. He never believed in it, still doesn't. He does it to me cuz I like it, I mean obviously it doesn't teach me a fucking thing, I just like it. I have him wrapped around my finger." Roman explained, applying pressure to Peter's cock.

"So you're his whore..?" Peter asked, glaring at Roman.

Roman scowled and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back painfully. "I'm no one's fucking whore, do you understand, Rumancek?!"

Peter swallowed as Roman unfastened his pants, digging inside his underwear and pulling his cock out in broad daylight. "Okay, okay.. Sorry.." He actually wasn't, but still..

Roman was stroking him, squeezing his dick a little too hard and yanking on it. "I keep people in their place, under me.. And if I have to let them have a piece, so what? I love being fucked anyway. It's win win actually." Roman's lips curled up into a sinister smirk that was actually pretty fucking hott, even if Roman was fucked up in the head. 

Then Roman was burying his face back in his neck and smelling him again. Peter felt strange, a fire burning him from the inside out. Roman's scent was overwhelming.

"You smell so good.. Oh, fuck.." Then Roman was climbing into his lap in the small space between the seat and the table. His legs straddled Peter's as he worked on getting his own cock out. Once accomplished, he was wrapping long fingers around both of their cocks, letting them rub together as he stroked them. Roman was smaller than him, but he actually wasn't that small, he wasn't huge by stereotypical standards, but his cock was pretty, uncut surprisingly, and he was well groomed as usual. Roman was rocking his hips and wiggling them in his lap, simulating fucking himself in Peter's lap.

Peter's hands gripped the edge of the seat at his sides. He wanted to thrust up on instinct, but remained still. Roman shoved his hand down with his free hand.

"Watch.. You like to watch.. So watch me rub your cock.. Open those pretty baby blues and watch.." Roman demanded.

Peter snapped his head up to stare into Roman's eyes. "I am watching." He growled.

Roman halted and shuddered before grabbing to the back of Peter's neck and kissing him so hard that their teeth clanged. Then it was all lips sucking and a tongue pushing inside his mouth to kiss him hungrily.

The shitty part for Peter was, this felt good, and Roman's arousal smelled fucking hypnotic, it was amazing. He never smelled another human, or werewolf like this. But did he want this? Not initially. Did he want this now? Yes. It was dubious at best. He would be another notch on Roman's bed post.

Peter made a decision and reached up to grab to Roman's head, kissing him back fervently before dropping one hand between them and helping Roman jack them off.

Roman pulled back, panting and full lips swollen and flushed. "Is it good..? Am I good..? Peter, tell me I'm good.." He whimpered.

"You're good, Roman.. It's good.. Fuck, it's good.. I hate it, it's so good.." Peter groaned, sniffing his neck.

And Roman was cumming then, crying out and digging his nails into Peter's shoulder. The feeling of Roman's cock sputtering against his set off Peter's own orgasm. Roman sat there panting, like Peter's lap was his throne. He kissed Peter again, and then his neck, sucking a hard bruise into his flesh.

"What are you..?" Peter asked.

Roman looked up at him confused. "What are you?" He asked in return.

Roman wasn't human, and he probably didn't even know it. Peter could smell something beneath the skin. He wasn't fully turned whatever he was.

Roman then dismounted and wiped himself off before tossing the napkins he used down and fixing his pants. He stalked away, leaving Peter to clean himself up and put himself away, completely confused.


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is Peter's lab partner and shocks him by licking the blood off his hand when Peter cuts his finger, leading to a bathroom blowjob where Roman is delighted to see how he can work Peter up without his mind control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood consumption, consensual rough blowjob. Lots of sucking..

Peter had been nervous and jittery all day, it was like when his nerves were on fire before the full moon, but that was still a couple of weeks away. He hadn't saw Roman much, tried to avoid him. But at the same fucking time it felt like Roman was avoiding him. Like the spoiled little brat was playing mind games and Peter could care less about shit like that.

Peter wasn't going to play.

So he would bide his time and not concentrate on Roman. That's what Roman wanted anyway, to be desired. Fuck him.

Chemistry class was usually about playing with beekers and learning about how to make chemicals go boom. But today, they were dissecting frogs, kind of like biology class instead. Peter wouldn't admit to feeling sorry for Sir Froggie, even though he kind of did. The creature was dead, however, and had been frozen.

Peter nearly jumped a foot when he heard Roman's voice next to him, he hadn't even saw him or heard him walk up. "Hey, do you know that the Alaskian Wood Frog freezes into ice in the winter? He just fucking freezes, dies, his breathing and heart stops and then come spring, he thaws and hops off, going to do regular frog shit." He rambled out of character. Peter had no idea why he was telling him this. Did either of them care?

"Too bad these aren't Alaskian Wood Frogs then.." Peter said, poking at his frog with a scalpel.

"It's actually probably a good thing they're not." Roman said.

"And how do you know this? I've seen you sleep through class after class." Peter smirked.

Roman scowled and then shrugged. "I'm not stupid, gypsy boy. Also, my cousin Letha just sent me this." He showed Peter the image on his phone with a little frosted over frog and the 'did you know?' type fact underneath it. "I told her about this, she's crying over the little froggies."

Peter could admit it was kind of morbid, but he had chased small animals as a werewolf and even had a few for late night snacks as a wolf.

"Scoot over, I'm your lab partner." Roman said, taking a stool beside him.

'Why me?' Peter groaned in his head.

Class was pretty boring and average. Until Peter accidentally sliced his middle finger open on the scalpel. "Fucking shit.." It was gushing too, thick dark red running down his hand.

Most of the class seemed happy to ignore him, even the teacher Mr. Rhodes didn't seem to give a fuck. But Roman was eying the blood almost hungrily, he swallowed, wetting his lips and then grabbing to Peter's hand, licking up some blood that had ran down his hand and up to lap in between his fingers as the boy stared at him in shock. Roman was then sliding his lips over two bloody digits and sucking, and licking between them before literally fucking them with his mouth, groaning at the taste, his eyes rolling backwards and lids fluttering shut in pleasure as he swallowed it all down.

Peter gazed around the room in confusion, no one was even paying attention to them, or looking their way. He knew they could hear Roman's pornographic moans and sucking sounds. It sounded down right filthy and was going straight to his dick, which was now throbbing in his jeans. But no one glanced over to them. What the fuck?

Roman finished lapping all the blood off Peter's hand and fingers before sucking just the bleeding one into his mouth and sucking at the wound, making Peter hiss and grit his teeth.

"What the fuck, Roman?" Peter whispered harshly.

Roman licked the cut and smiled languidly, eyes glazed over in sort of a euphoria. "You taste so good.. I like it.."

Peter would have said if he wasn't a fucking werewolf he would be completely freaked out. Roman was a vampire, he had to be. Peter said nothing and just stared at him.

"You can use my mouth if you want to take care of that.." Roman purred, releasing his hand and nodding to his crotch.

Stick his dick in a vampire's mouth? He wasn't born yesterday.

"I just suck, I don't bite.. Unless you want me to.. I didn't bite your hand just now, now did I..?" Roman smirked and Peter's stomach did a little flip-flop. "I know you want my mouth.."

Peter scanned the room again, everyone was too busy with their frogs, almost in a trance. Roman radiated arousal, surrounding Peter and making him drunk off of it.

"They won't give a shit.. Or we could go somewhere else.." Roman tempted, plush lips twitching to smile. He lifted Peter's hand back up and slid his lips over the first two fingers, sucking and pulling off with a pop. "Think of how good it would feel.. having me suck your cock like that."

And Peter did, the throbbing between his legs painful. "Fuck you.."

"Oh, really..? Is that what you want..? My ass..?" Roman whispered, voice dropping to seductive.

"Bathroom. Now." Peter hissed through grit teeth, giving in.

Roman grinned and stood up, grabbing Peter by the jacket and tugging him up. "Come on, don't worry about them." He said, pulling a stumbling Peter along.

"What have you done to them, Godfrey?" Peter asked.

"You assume I did something to them?" Roman asked, amused.

"I know teenagers are naturally jaded, but not like this." Peter replied.

"They're fine, really, they just stick to what they're supposed to be doing and pretty much leave me alone." Roman shrugged.

"So you have them under mind control? That's bullshit, Roman." Peter growled.

"It's not like that, Peter." Roman sighed, pushing him into the bathroom.

"Have you got me under mind control?" Peter asked.

"Fuck no, if I did I'd already be riding your dick. And I don't have to mesmerize anyone to make them fuck me, you're just difficult." He shoved Peter into a bathroom stall and down onto the toilet before dropping down and attacking his jeans, nearly ripping them open in unfastening them. "I can't trance you.. Don't know why.. I can't control you like that.."

Roman had his dick out in seconds and was stroking him torturously slow before licking up the underside of it and sliding his lips down over the head, sucking and tonguing the slit. Peter arched his hips when Roman's tongue swirled around the head before he was taking him further and bobbing his head up and down.

Roman pulled back off and lapped at the head. "You're so tense, it's just a blowjob, relax." He stroked his wet cock.

Peter was tense, his hands grasping frantically at the sides of the stall. He moved his hands to Roman's head, filing fingers into his hair.

"I like your dick.. It's gorgeous.." Roman hummed appreciatively before taking him back inside his warm wet mouth. It was glorious, so hott and velvety. He watched Roman's plush lips stretch around his dick as they slid up and down his aching shaft.

"Fuck.." Peter panted, letting out quiet groans. He felt Roman's nails dig into his thigh and he gave a sharp tug to his hair that made Roman swallow around him before dragging his lips off and rolling his eyes up to glare at him. The look was smoldering.

Roman let him slide free from his mouth and licked his lips. "I'd watch it, Rumancek.." He growled.

"What? Don't like having your hair pulled? I bet Daddy pulls your hair while he's fucking your ass." Peter growled, two could play.

Roman's eyes narrowed. He flushed and his lips twitched into a snarl.

Peter grabbed his hair again and jerked his head back hard. "You've teased me all through class, Godfrey. You said I could use your fucking mouth, so I'm going to use your fucking mouth and finish what you started."

Roman's eyes were wide and glazed over, he was panting and his lips were parted. He didn't get a chance to say anything as his head was forced back down into Peter's lap and Peter's dick shoved back into his mouth. Well, that was certainly interesting, Roman thought.

"Now suck me off like a good slut." Peter said, twisting his fingers tighter in Roman's hair and making him whine. "Come on, suck me off like you suck Daddy off.."

Roman tried to jerk his head up, but Peter held him down, almost gagging him. Roman was naturally strong, but so was Peter apparently, he matched him and Roman wasn't exactly used to that. It was kind of exciting. Roman went still and breathed through his nose before sucking around Peter's cock in apology.

Then Peter was pulling his head up and shoving it back down, guiding him to bob his head before just thrusting up and fucking the pretty boy's mouth and throat.

"Fuck.. Right like that, bitch.. You were made for sucking cock.." Peter groaned.

Roman was gripping to Peter's jeans, his own dick throbbing in his pants. This wasn't entirely unwanted, in fact this was very fucking nice. Anyone else he may've ripped their head off, but Peter was different. To coax this out of the boy was amazing. He couldn't mind control Peter, but he could make him do things in other ways. Roman let out his best pitiful whines and purposely gagged, still sucking around the dick in his mouth and loving the taste of the other boy, how good his skin tasted, the precum on his dick, and the throbbing of blood beneath his skin. He could bite and taste it, but he didn't want to do that.

Too soon and Peter was cumming, pushing and holding his head down as he released in his mouth. "Swallow it.. All of it.." Peter commanded and Roman was delighted to swallow it all down and act like he didn't want to. "Good boy.."

Peter released his grip on his hair and allowed him to raise up. Roman glared daggers, flexing and rubbing his jaw before licking his lips. Peter tucked himself away before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward into a bruising kiss before shoving him away and getting up to leave the bathroom.

Roman was surprised and retrieved his cigarettes from his jacket pocket, sticking one in his mouth before lighting it. Peter Rumancek wasn't a hopeless pursuit after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman does want Peter. And Peter does want Roman, he's just being stubborn.


	3. Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman still wants Peter, and Norman's hold over Roman gets out of control and scary and Roman pays the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con in this chapter, abuse, loss of control, mind control, forced dry sex, non-con belt lashing. I'm so sorry. Mentions of past child molestation.

"You know, I shouldn't have let you suck me off yesterday." Peter muttered by the lockers.

"Let me..? You were in control of that, not me. Love it when force me, by the way. Wonder if I could get you-" Roman was cut short.

"I mean it. I don't even know if you're clean." Peter reasoned. Which was a lie, he did know that Roman was clean. Not just by werewolf scent, but Roman was rich and always thoroughly clean.

"I'm clean, thank you. I have regular checkups and I make anyone who fucks me use protection. Except Norman, but I know he's clean." Roman told him.

"You don't know if I'm clean." Peter said, which was also probably bullshit because Roman could probably smell that he was clean as well.

"Do you know if you're clean?" Roman asked, chewing on his lip.

"Do you think I know?" Peter asked.

"Why do you answer a question with a question?" Roman asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Peter smirked.

"What're you gonna do, like, give me gypsy crabs?" Roman smiled and Peter rolled his eyes.

"I wish I could, teach you a lesson." Peter huffed.

"That's a horrible thing to say to someone." Roman pouted. "But I'm immune to most shit anyway. Always have been."

Peter sighed. Yeah, vampires usually were immune to every disease. "I am clean, by the way." He replied.

"Well then, why are you bitching about it?" Roman shoved him against the locker and pressed up close against him, grinding his hips into Peter's. "I'll let you fuck me without a condom then, you can cum in my ass.." He purred and was kissing and sucking at Peter's neck, moving his knee between the werewolf's legs to rub against his crotch. "You'd like that.. Getting to claim me from Daddy.. No one else has ever came in me.." He smiled, looking into Peter's eyes. He couldn't mesmerize him, but he could be hopeful and play.

"As tempting as that is, Godfrey, I don't want your daddy's sloppy seconds." Peter then pushed him off of him and headed to class.

Roman was not to be perturbed.

\--xx--

Norman sat at his home office desk, grading papers. Roman underneath the desk with Norman's cock in his mouth, cock warming, his father had called it. He'd suck gently every now and then and swallow and Norman would reward him with pets.

Norman immediately graded Roman's paper with an A without even checking it. He pushed the papers aside and pulled the desk chair out. "Get up here, baby boy."

Roman crawled out of the space awkwardly, it wasn't a small space, designed just for this. He was stripped to his underwear. Norman took him by the hips and guided him to back up against the desk, then he was slipping fingers down in the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down to his knees.

Norman wrapped his fingers around Roman's cock and stroked it, sliding the foreskin up and down over his cockhead. "Look how hard your little prick is.. just waiting for Daddy to play with it.. You like that, don't you, baby boy..? Like Daddy jerking on your little prick..?" Norman held it with one hand and used the first finger on the other to rub the head down inside the foreskin, making little circles and stretching the skin a bit.

"Yes, Daddy.. Feels good.." Roman really didn't feel like playing, he didn't always, but it kept Norman under his thumb. Norman was stretching and wiggling his foreskin with both hands fingers now, then he started tugging it up and down over his cockhead again.

Every time Norman decided to play with his cock, he was reminded of how all this started. Norman had been fucking him at thirteen, but he had started coming into his room of a night when Roman was ten. He would pull his shorts down and spread him open and suck him into his mouth, blowing him until he wanted to cry. That's how he learned how to control Norman, he could use sex, he obviously had something his old man wanted, Roman could bear that.

Norman took him inside his mouth and gave a long hard suck, pulling off and lapping at the head a few times before licking up the underside. Norman liked to lick his cock, especially when it was smaller. Roman didn't particularly care that his cock was smaller, it didn't mean shit. He was always told because he was an omega of his species, that's why his prick was small and cute. It wasn't exactly small, almost six inches when hard. He could fuck with it, had he wanted to. He got tired of hearing that he only liked being fucked because his cock was smaller, an omega's cock. He liked being fucked because he liked being fucked, period. He liked how it felt, to be stretched and torn, the burning and the pleasured pain. And he loved the control it gave him over guys.

They usually always thought they were in control because they topped. Some of them such pussies they'd not dare let a dick inside them. They couldn't handle it. Roman liked pain. And Roman liked pleasure, and sex was like two in one.

Norman was slowly fucking his cock with his mouth, sucking lightly. Roman wished it was Peter's mouth on his dick. This had been fucked up from the very start. Now he grew bored and disgusted with it. 

"Yeah.. Oh, Daddy.. suck me.. harder.. make me cum.." Roman moaned, whine in his voice for play.

Norman pulled off his cock and licked it again. "I'm the only one who's allowed to suck on your cock, you do remember that, don't you?" Norman asked.

"Yes, Daddy.." Roman replied, like he gave a fuck.

"You've not been letting anyone else suck your cock, have you, baby boy?" Norman asked, using his finger to flick the head of his cock.

Roman winced and his hips jerked. "No, Daddy.. Just you, Daddy.. Only want your mouth, Daddy.."

"Somehow I know you're lying when you say Daddy one too many times. Are you lying to me? Because I've seen you with that Rumancek kid. You can fuck around with him all you want, but he's not allowed to suck you off." Norman warned. "I catch you letting anyone else suck your cock, I'll put a cage on it."

Roman really wasn't seeing the big deal. Yeah, Norman knew he let others fuck him, but never said anything. Why was he getting upset over who's mouth Roman was allowed to fuck?

"Yes, Daddy.." Roman nodded.

"I know you sucked him off in the bathroom the other day. I smelled him all over you, werewolf all over you. You're fucking around with a werewolf, fine, but you are mine." Norman said. A mood had changed here, he felt it in the air. 

Roman pouted and whimpered. "Okay, Daddy. Are you gonna suck on my prick some more..?"

"No. Turn around and bend over the desk. I'm gonna punish you for lying." Norman got up and removed his belt from its loops.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "I don't fucking want this tonight. I'm done playing. Fuck me, or I'm going to my room."

Norman grabbed him by the chin and stared him dead in the eyes. "I don't care what you want, you're going to fucking mind me and turn around and bend over the fucking desk."

When Norman released him, he averted his eyes and turned around and leaned over the desk, grabbing to the other side. Might as well just give Norman what he wanted. Norman folded the belt behind him and he flinched as the belt landed sharply against his ass and tensed. The next lash came quickly after that, then the next and the next.

Roman dropped his head down to the desk and bit into his lip. It hurt, every stinging blow, biting into his flesh. Norman was usually playful, but he seemed genuinely pissed and Roman was suffering the consequences. Usually he loved this, being tore into. He really had initiated the spankings because he liked them, it was consensual, it turned him on and the slight pain felt good. But this.. This hurt, and it didn't feel good. He hadn't wanted this. He told Norman no, and he forced him anyway, that usually never happened, Roman was always in control. Did Norman use that fucking mind control shit on him?

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Oh, fuck.. Stop.." He growled, and that only made Norman lash him harder. Roman whimpered and cried out. "I'll be good, Daddy, please.. I'm sorry.." He tried, whimpering. "Please no more.."

"You've been a bad little brat." Norman finally threw down the belt and Roman was surprised he wasn't crying. What the hell was that? Daddy was mad, he was very mad. Norman slapped his ass right in the crack and pushed his fingers down inside to rub at his hole. "I'm gonna fuck you dry. Yeah.." Norman let go and flopped back down in his chair, stroking his dick. "Get over here and sit in Daddy's lap like a good boy.

Roman raised up with a wince, the movement stretching his abused flesh. It was a good thing he healed quick. He stumbled over and straddled Norman's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and whimpering. "I'm sorry, Daddy.. Please don't.. I don't want to.."

Norman grabbed roughly to his hips. "You're gonna fuck yourself dry on my cock like a good boy and make yourself bleed. Or I'm going to make you regret it. If you're good, I'll reward you. Give you something nice. Be a good boy for Daddy and sit on my cock."

Roman swore he was not shaking as he reached back and took hold of Norman's cock, lining it up with his entrance and pushing inside. It hurt, the splitting of skin, Norman didn't have a small cock at all. He was bigger than Roman and really, it wasn't fair. At first, Roman liked that, liked having Norman rub their cocks together and see how much bigger his was. He liked that with Peter, seeing the size difference, how much bigger he was than Roman, though Peter wasn't as big as Norman.

Roman pushed further and glared up into Norman's eyes, hair hanging in his face from where it came lose from the product he had in it earlier. He bared his clenched teeth, a look that said 'you can't hurt me' as he dropped down in Norman's lap and took him whole, biting back a scream. He pulled up, breathing with difficulty because Norman's cock felt like he was fucking himself with a knife since he was dry and not lubed up or stretched out. He set a rough pace that felt like it was gutting him wih every move, bouncing on Norman's lap and fucking himself dry.

"That's it, baby boy, take it.. make yourself bleed on Daddy's big dick.. That little hole's so tight.. Bet it hurts, don't it, baby..?" Norman cooed, snuffling his neck, he scrowled and then nipped at it roughly. "Take it like a good boy.. Take your punishment.. You like when Daddy punishes you.."

"Yes, Daddy.. Love it.. Love your thick cock, Daddy, it's so big, I'm so full.." Roman could smell the copper in the air and feel the blood running down. The blood doing very little to lubricate Norman's dick. Roman had split himself open like Norman had wanted and he wanted to cry. It was never supposed to be this way.

"Good boy.. Daddy'll lick all the blood out of your hole when I'm finished." Norman purred.

Norman stroked him off as he continued to do damage to his ass in his lap, making him cum. Norman's cum felt like fire inside him. And after he was bent back over the desk as Norman ate him out, licking at his torn pucker and lapping at the blood and cum that seeped from him. That part felt good, and he liked it. But he was so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line between consent and abuse has been crossed, the line of who's in control has been crossed. I don't condone this. I don't condone non-consensual spankings or abuse. At all. I don't condone rape at all. I usually don't do a size difference with cocks, or make the bottom have a smaller cock just cuz he bottoms, I guess I wanted to have a bit of a size kink. It's not to be insulting. I don't think anything bad of small cocks, and I don't much care for huge cocks in porn, I'm not much of a size queen outside of porn though.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman shows up at Peter's door to talk about his abuse and discovers Peter's an alpha to his omega, and Peter makes sort of a small claim. Peter then has to stay at the Godfrey mansion when Lynda is arrested and his certainty is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of past child molestation, talk of physical abuse. Consensual oral, frottage, rimming.

Peter was very concerned to hear someone banging on his trailer door at 11pm. But he answered anyway to find Roman, standing outside and shivering. Peter didn't like how he looked, hair a mess and eyes wild and guarded, he kept gazing around as he blew out puffs of winter air. He was shaking, from the cold or something else, Peter couldn't tell.

"What the fuck, Roman?" Peter knew it wasn't the nicest greeting, but still..

"Can I come in?" Roman asked, voice shaky.

"How do you know where I live?" Peter inquired, weirded out.

"Everyone fucking knows. Please?" Roman looked up at him pathetically. Roman Godfrey was at his door, and said 'please' while no sex was being had.

"My mom's asleep, so be quiet. Come on." Peter let him in and got him a blanket and some tea. "What're you doing here?"

Peter noticed Roman sat down on the couch with a wince and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

"Boyfriend get too rough..?" Peter asked snidely, bringing him the tea and sitting it on the coffee table. He sat in the chair.

It was then that Roman did the most unexpected thing ever for him and Peter seriously believed this was a surreal dream. Roman was crying. He dropped his head in his hands and sobbed. Peter pinched himself hard but didn't wake up. This wasn't right.

"Roman..?"

"Norman.." Roman managed to get out.

Peter raised up. "He hurt you?" Was it possible to hurt Roman? Maybe if Norman was a full vampire and Roman only half. "I thought you had control over him?"

"I thought I did too.." Roman sniffled and wiped at his eyes, grabbing a tissue off the coffee table and wiping his nose. "He just.. He was angry tonight and I think he took shit out on me. He never has before. He has never forced me or beat me before. I told him I didn't want the belt and he.. I think he mesmerized me.. Me.." He said like he couldn't believe it, and he couldn't. "Maybe he was just stressed. That's it, Daddy was just stressed, he didn't mean to hurt me.."

"You are so fucked up. He abused you. Roman, he's been abusing you for years. Don't you see that? You didn't initiate the sex back then, did you?" Peter pondered, heart pounding. The wolf was clawing at his insides.

Roman shook his head. "Not at first. He'd come into my room when I was little and he liked how small I was.. He loved putting his mouth on me and showing me how much bigger he was.. I liked it, Peter, I thought I did. He had to be a pedo sick fuck.. But I let him. I didn't cry, or scream, or tell on him, or even say no. It felt good, and I thought it was normal. When I found out I could use sex to keep him in line and do what I wanted and get what I wanted, it seemed like a small price to pay, especially since it was my choice. Had been, until tonight. Maybe he never went bat shit before cuz I never refused him until tonight."

"Why did you refuse him?" Peter asked. He hoped he didn't sound like he was blaming Roman, he just wanted to get the details, regardless of how shitty and hard it was to hear.

"He started playing with my dick, sucking it, and he started bitching at me and telling me he was the only one allowed to suck it. I agreed and said I hadn't let anyone else, but he called me a liar and wanted to beat me with his belt." Roman said.

"Thought you liked being spanked." Peter pointed out, ice running through his veins, every nerve on guard.

"I do. But this wasn't play, it wasn't sexy, it didn't feel good, I didn't like it, I didn't want it. I mean, I'm not a fucking pussy, I can take it.." Roman said defensively.

"Goddamn it, Roman, that doesn't make it okay. You're tough skinned, so what? It's still wrong. None of that fucking shit was ever okay." Peter told him.

"That wasn't all of it. He made me get in his lap and fuck myself dry on his cock until I bled." He said staring forward. "And I did."

"Fuck, Roman, how the fuck are you sitting?" Peter moved beside him on the couch.

"I told you I'm tough, I can take it." Roman growled.

"And I told you, that still doesn't make it right. He raped you, Roman, he's been raping you. Maybe you can decide it feels good now, but you couldn't as a little boy." Peter argued. "He took advantage of you. He's still taking advantage of you."

"Uh-uh, you're wrong." Roman shook his head.

"He used you, Roman." Peter continued.

"No." Roman shook his head again.

"Yes. And you don't deserve that from him." Peter said. "Roman, tell me what he is. I know you're not human. What the fuck is he, what are you?"

Roman looked at him unsure. "Upir.. He's full, I'm half. Upirs don't reach full until they turn eighteen. We're like vampires, but can go out in the sun, and can hypnotize people. I never could Norman, I didn't think he could me until tonight. I can't hypnotize you. That's why I like you. You don't take my shit." Roman smiled genuinely. "We know you're a werewolf. We can smell it. Maybe you couldn't smell me cuz I haven't turned yet.."

"Right.. Okay.. I'm sorry, Roman. Not even you deserve that shit. I mean, as twisted as it is, you wanting it is a hell of a lot different than you just taking it when you don't just because you want to prove you can take it." Peter surprised him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Peter could smell it, and had been since Roman came through the door, he could smell Roman's anxiety, his fear, his anger and his sorrow and confusion.

The stubborn brat in Roman wanted to jerk free. But he went along with it, letting himself be cuddled. Peter smelled angry, but safe. Peter smelled strong and like the woods and.. Alpha..?

"I'll heal, it just hurts right now. So fucking bad. I never thought he'd hurt me like this.." Roman choked back a painful sob. "He's never been possessive of me or my cock. He's always told me my dick is small and cute cuz I'm an omega of my species."

Peter stared at the coffee table. "Guess he's an alpha then."

"He's always thought so. I don't care." Roman said, snuggling into the werewolf's side, scenting him for comfort.

Peter now knew what set Norman Godfrey off tonight. "He can smell me on you."

"That's what he said." Roman replied.

"I'm in his territory and he doesn't like it. No different than if I was in another alpha wolf's territory." Peter reasoned.

Roman's eyes widened with that realization. "Oh.." He then swallowed. "I brought this on myself by pursuing you.. cuz you're an alpha..? Great.."

"No, no, Roman. You didn't.. This isn't your fault. It's probably my fault for giving in." Peter sighed.

"That's fucking stupid." Roman huffed.

"We're both stupid then." Peter snorted.

"You are an alpha..?" Roman asked, pawing at his chest.

"I never gave a damn about that shit, Roman. But yeah." Peter said, turning his head to snuffle Roman's hair. He smelled clean, like winter snow and crisp fresh air. He also smelled aroused.

"Me either, being an omega, that is. Norman seems to care.. He makes fun of my cock cuz it's so much smaller than him." Roman said.

"It's pretty average.. In size. Do you care?" Peter asked.

"No, I like it being smaller. I'm taller than most guys, so I like it when their cocks are bigger than mine. I really like yours." Roman nuzzled him and hummed.

"I like yours too.. It's pretty.." Peter swallowed thickly. Roman smelled so good.

Roman smiled and got up. "Where's your room, let's go to bed. I don't want to go home tonight. If he catches me sneaking in, I can't handle no more.. Not tonight.. I'll be healed by tomorrow, hopefully.."

Peter took his hand and got up to show him to his room.

"Your room is so sad and small.." Roman snorted. "Your dick is bigger than this room."

Peter rolled his eyes. "That would be impossible, but thanks."

"My dick is bigger than this room." Roman allowed a laugh and sat down easily on the bed.

"Ouch." Peter said. "Let's get you out of these clothes, come on, you can't sleep like that." He started undressing himself down to his underwear and threw on a comfy tee.

Roman shrugged and undressed down to his underwear and white tank top. Then Peter was guiding him to lay back on the bed. "What're you doing?"

"Just relax.." Peter told him, starting to pull his underwear down.

"Peter, I can't.. Not tonight.." Roman looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm not gonna fuck you, calm down. Relax, it's just a blowjob." Peter echooed his words from their previous encounter. 

Roman rested back against the bed as Peter exposed him and sighed dramatically. "Daddy won't like this."

"That a werewolf sucked your dick?" Peter smirked, jerking his underwear on off and settling between his legs. "Do you care..?" He asked, curling his fingers around Roman's cock and giving it a slow stroke.

"No.. Fuck him.." Roman put his arm behind his head and relaxed, arching when he felt Peter licking up his cock before pulling the skin back to lap at the head. Then Peter was taking more of him in and Roman groaned, feeling all tingly. He loved the feeling of Peter's mouth on his cock, sucking at his flesh, his beard scraping against his thighs. "Oh, fuck, Peter.. Oh, that's good.. Oh, your mouth.. Feels so much better than.. anyone's.. Oh, yeah.. more.. please..."

Peter pulled off with a long hard suck and lifted Roman's legs up and splayed them wide. Roman had a panicky moment where he thought Peter was going to just thrust in, but Peter was lowering himself to his belly on the bed and spreading him so he could lap at his abused hole. He cried out and tightened his fingers in the bed sheets.

"Oh.. Oh, fuck.. That's so good.. Don't stop.." Roman was writhing on the bed, panting.

Peter was quite pleased with himself and kept massaging his hole with his tongue, making little circles around it and getting it good and wet. Roman tasted raw and there was a hint of copper from where he had bled.

Peter raised up and took off his own boxers, crawling up between Roman's legs. Again Roman was about to protest when Peter's cock rubbed against his, and that felt electric. He raised his head to look down and watch Peter's cock sliding against his own, bigger and thicker. It was fucking beautiful and Roman whimpered pitifully.

Peter lifted his legs up and took hold of his ankles, pushing his legs together so he could fuck between his thighs for more friction. The room was filled with pants and quiet moans. Roman wrapped his hand around them and let Peter fuck into it and against him. It was incredible.

Too soon Peter was spreading his legs back and moving back down.

"I wasn't finished..." Roman started.

"No, you're going to in my mouth." Peter said huskily, and who was Roman to argue the man.

Roman's hands found their way to be tangled in Peter's hair as he engulfed his cock again, bobbing his head. Roman felt delightfully dizzy, drunk off it; the sensations, Peter, how Peter smelled, how Peter felt, Peter.

And that's exactly what he was crying out when he came, spasming and gasping for breath. Peter was then back up between his legs, stroking his cock and cumming on Roman's stomach where his shirt rode up. He took off his shirt to wipe him off with and they curled up in bed, tired and spent, mentally, emotionally and physically.

Peter was on his back and Roman was curled up on his side beside him, running his hand through the light dusting of hair on his chest.

Roman was gone the next morning and Peter actually wondered if he really did dream the whole thing.

\--xx--

Roman dreaded walking into the mansion, he really did, but it was his home. He cringed as he saw Norman when he walked in, expecting the worst.

Norman, however, looked worried and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Roman, thank goodness, there you are, I was so worried. Your mother would have been worried too if she wasn't high off her ass. Shelley was upset."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He said simply. He waited to be ripped a new one over smelling like the werewolf 'mutt.' But got nothing, just hugged.

"It's okay, it's my fault. I got too carried away last night, baby boy, I'm sorry, I took it too far and took things out on you and that was wrong. I swear, it'll never ever happen again. I don't wanna lose you, Roman." Norman pulled back and caressed his face. "I shouldn't have made you leave. You mean so much to me."

Roman swallowed and was prepared to regret his next words. "I let Peter suck me off last night. I came in his mouth."

Something dark flashed behind Norman's eyes, but he remained composed. "Is Peter what you want?"

Roman didn't care if it was a trick question, he nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Norman seemed to consider this and sighed. "Well, okay then. Go get ready for school, we don't want to be late."

Roman nodded and headed up the stairs to his room.

Norman wasn't in class that day, however. He had supposedly left before Roman, but he wasn't at school.

After school, he and Peter both would find out probably why. Though neither could prove it, and they could've been wrong, still it was suspicious. During the day Peter's mom Lynda had been arrested and taken into custody. And while she was there, Peter would find himself taken in by the Godfreys. He didn't really want to be, but he could keep an eye on Roman there at least. Olivia Godfrey had been sweet to him to an extent, and promised to hire his mother the best lawyer and get her transfered somewhere where she'd be safe. Peter didn't trust her or Norman.

"I don't know why they won't just let me stay at the trailer. I'm seventeen, not ten." Peter complained, dropping his bags in Roman's room.

"Look at it like a big sleepover." Roman suggested.

"Have you ever had any sleepovers?" Peter asked.

"No. But no better time to start. Well, my first was with you last night, I guess. But I didn't have any sleeping bag, and we didn't stay up watching bad horror movies and eating junk food." Roman smiled. "Though that sounds like fun." He reached out for Peter to come to him.

Peter had a momentary feeling of 'I'm going to regret this' before forcing himself to walk to the bed and sit beside Roman. Roman was wrong, he couldn't control him with his mind, but he apparently could control him. Peter didn't like it, the wolf didn't like it. But they didn't like imagining Roman with anyone else. That just wasn't right.

Roman leaned close and snuffled him and purred. He buried his nose in Peter's neck and nuzzled him, then kissed up his neck and jaw. Peter pulled away when Roman cupped the side of the face and went to kiss him.

Roman shrunk back and gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong..?" Roman smelled his uncertainty.

"We're in your house. He's here." Peter stated.

Roman laughed. "Really? You're not afraid of a little competition, are you, Alpha Wolf..?" He purred, walking fingers up his shoulder.

"He's still your father. He can still do damage." Peter said.

"Then what was last night then?" Roman asked, smelling of disappointment.

"I wanted to make you feel better." Peter replied, though it was half lie. He did want to make Roman feel better.. But maybe he was staking a small claim.

"Bullshit. You were claiming me. I told you how he used to claim me, and you did the same thing. Your scent's all over me." Roman glared.

"So is his, sweetheart. I'm sorry." Peter said. He didn't really care. Roman didn't reek of Norman, he smelled like heaven and he smelled like Peter. He smelled like home and mate and that scared the shit out of Peter.

"That didn't fucking matter last night." Roman reminded, irritated.

"That was in my house." Peter said. Really he was making excuses. It actually didn't matter to Peter.

"You alphas and your stupid fucking bullshit." Roman growled. Then huffed. He was sniffing at Peter's neck again next, voice dropping to seductive. "Come on, Alpha, I'm all healed up, I'll let you fuck me. Hard as you want. Bet you're dying to bury that big alpha cock inside me.. I heal, so I stay tight.. I'm so fucking tight.. Virginal tight.. It's what Daddy's always liked.. How tight I am.."

Peter had his eyes clenched shut, biting back a growl. Roman was kissing and licking his neck and he lost it, shoving Roman back on the bed and clamping his hand over his mouth as he held him down. "Why the fuck are you like this?"

Roman's eyes were wide and he swallowed, breathing hard out his nose. Arousal, Peter smelled arousal and grit his teeth. Peter removed his hand and sat back up.

Roman raised up and settled back next to him. "I just want you. I want you so bad, more than anyone or anything else."

"I'm not an object you can obtain." Peter retorted.

"I know. That makes me want you more. I want you to want me back. Norman doesn't fucking own me, Peter. He didn't start acting like this until you came along. You are in his territory. But I don't want to be his territory." Roman looked at him sincerely. "I want to be yours. Peter, please.. I need you.. I just feel it, we're supposed to be together."

Peter didn't have time to respond before Norman came through the door. He scowled slightly at the sight of the two of them, and Roman still flushed and agitated, but then he smiled. "Peter, come, let me show you to your own room so you can get settled in."

Peter didn't look back at Roman as he grabbed his bags and followed Norman down the hall. A good few feet away from Roman's room. The stupid room was larger and fancier than any place he had ever slept.

There was seriously a four poster bed, maybe a queen sized, with soft looking dark green sheets, all made up with pillows lining the top. There was an obscenely large dresser cabinet that reminded Peter of the one from Beauty and the Beast, along with rolls of dressers with lots of drawers. Who would ever need this many drawers? The closet was a friggen walk-in closet, again with too much space. The room also had it's own large bathroom with spacious tub and a glassed-in shower that he was sure had the best water pressure known to man. The sink had a large mirror and vanity with two sinks. The bathroom even had a skylight. The room even had it's own tv system, a large full screen television and probably fifty thousand channels just of sports alone.

Norman told him with a faux friendliness that he would be staying here and he hoped he had everything he needed and if not to let someone know.

"I have any questions, I can always ask Roman." Peter said deliberately.

"There is also Shelley you can ask, she's always happy to help a friend of Roman's." Norman said of Roman's strange, yet incredibly friendly and sweet, misunderstood sister.

The look Norman gave him before he left was one that said 'I'm bigger than you and this is my territory and you better learn your place, pup.'

It made Peter want to go back there and fuck Roman so loud and hard the whole neighborhood would know who he belonged to. Peter shook off that notion. He never wanted to give into this stupid alpha crap. He never wanted it to control him.

Instead Peter smiled. "Of course. Thank you."

Norman then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Roman has been experiencing is abuse, and possibly bordering on Stockholm syndrome. Basically Roman has been conditioned to use sex as a way to control, but now it's gone. Peter is confused and struggling. I've always wanted to do alpha/omega stories, but I made this one sorta different. Only species like upirs and werewolves, etc, are alpha or omega, humans are not. I didn't want to make it sound like alpha was strong and confident, while omega was weak and scared. Roman and Peter both have demons to overcome.


	5. Forced Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter leaves Roman to fend for himself and he suffers at Norman's hands again, Roman concludes Peter doesn't want him and kicks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, hurt, mentions of abuse, some tense moments.

School had been another bullshit day of tracking Peter down. Roman just wasn't having any luck. He had driven them to school this morning, then lost Peter. Peter hadn't been much for talking on the ride over. Roman had wondered if maybe his father had said something to Peter.

He didn't find Peter at lunch. He didn't find Peter when the last bell rang, so Roman drove home without him. Peter wasn't at the mansion, anywhere, but his stuff was still in his guest room.

Norman was in his study when Roman came in. "Hey, baby boy. Sorry I was busy today."

"I can't find Peter anywhere." Roman merely said.

"He left for school with you. Didn't he come back with you?" Norman looked up, appearing concerned.

"No. What did you do to him?" Roman asked, folding his arms.

"Roman, I didn't do anything to him. Last I saw of him was at breakfast before you two left. Maybe he ran away. He's a gypsy, it's what they do when they get bored or can't handle something." Norman told him calmly.

"Peter wouldn't run away from me." Roman said.

Norman scooted away from his desk. "Why can't you accept that he just doesn't want you? It should be very obvious, it is to everyone, but you."

Roman blinked. "I.. He.."

"He doesn't want you. He's not even man enough, or alpha enough, for you. You've been mine for a long time. The biggest mistake I ever made was allowing you to let other boys fuck you. I thought it was okay since you have never been in heat, but apparently I was wrong. Now some sorry excuse for an alpha comes along and you think you no longer belong to me." Norman had stood and made his way over to Roman. "It's my fault. I should've kept you on a tighter leash so you'd know your place. You've gotten out of hand." He said, gently caressing his face.

Roman gazed at his face. "Heat?" 

"That's really all you have to say? Yes, heat. It's amazing to fuck an omega in heat, they'll do anything to get your big cock inside them, beg for your knot. They wanna fuck all day and all night. I always wanted to go through yours with you, always wanted to knot that sweet little omega pussy of yours." Norman explained, sniffing at Roman's neck. "You'll be so soft and wet.."

"Peter claimed me the other night." Roman snapped.

"You think that was claiming you? Baby boy, he felt sorry for you. Werewolves and upirs don't mix. We're not meant to be together like that." Norman said, kissing his neck.

"He claimed me." Roman insisted.

"He didn't bite you, he didn't even fuck you. He'll barely look at you. Stop being difficult. He knows you're taken." Norman persisted.

"You can't bite me to mark me, your venom will kill me." Roman reminded.

"Not while you're still only half upir, my love. I could mark you right now." Norman said, allowing his fangs to slide out. "Sink my teeth into your neck and bind you to me forever, then everyone would know you're taken. Do you want me to do that? Or do you want to go back to being Daddy's good little boy?"

Norman reached behind him to push the door on closed and leaned down to his neck, pulling back his collar. He breathed against his throat before letting his fangs to scrape against his skin.

Roman had his eyes shut tight, shuddering. "Wait.. No, Daddy, please.. I'll be your good little boy. I'll do whatever you want, Daddy. Just please don't bite me." He didn't want Norman to bite him and claim him, so he relented.

Norman pulled back and smiled, wrapping his fingers around the back of Roman's neck. "There we go. You haven't been a good little boy though, have you?"

Roman shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, Daddy."

"You disobeyed me, didn't you?" Norman grabbed him under his chin with his free hand.

"Yes, Daddy." Roman shuddered as Norman's thumb brushed across his lips.

"Now you're going to take your punishment like a good boy."

"Yes, Daddy." Roman swallowed, heart racing.

"You're not going to fight me or tell me no." Norman instructed.

"Yes, Daddy." He was agreeing on his own, having kept his eyes shut so Norman couldn't mesmerize him. He had to be. He didn't want it, but he couldn't fight it. Peter was gone. Peter didn't want him.

"Good. Come on, baby boy, you have a lot of apologizing to do to me." Norman pulled him away from the door.

\--xx--

It hadn't been as bad. Daddy made him blow him first. He didn't whip him too hard, or so Roman told himself. And at least he didn't fuck him dry, no, but he didn't prep him either; which was fine, lots of guys didn't, but they'd lube up. It was no different than it ever had been, as long as Roman just did what he asked and didn't say no or upset him.

He was laying on his bed on his stomach with his underwear pulled down because he wanted to. It had nothing to do with his stinging ass. Or so he told himself.

It would be alright now, Daddy promised. As long as Roman minded and didn't fight, he wouldn't have to take the belt anymore. Only when he really messed up. And Roman wouldn't mess up, he had no reason to. Peter didn't want him, he had to accept that. He would accept that. Peter wasn't his alpha, he didn't want to be. Roman couldn't blame him, he really couldn't. None of this would've ever happened had Roman not forced Peter into fooling around with him. He should've left the wolf alone. Roman belonged to Norman, at least for now.

Roman would never be Peter's and Peter would never be Roman's. He got that through his head tonight.

Roman almost flinched when he heard the door knob turn and cursed himself. Things would go back to normal after this and he'd have control again.

Peter poked his head in the dark room. "Roman..? Are you asleep..?"

Roman grit his teeth, wanting to cry. He forced himself to choke that feeling down. "Go away."

"Roman..? I'm sorry I wasn't around today, I had some shit to do. Please don't be mad at me." Peter said from the doorway.

"I said go away. Leave me alone. I don't want you here." Roman's voice was watery and didn't sound right. 

"Are you really this upset over this? Stop being a damn drama queen, I said I was-" Peter had flipped on the light and stopped talking. All he could do at first is stare in horror at the bruises and deep dark red welts that littered the other's flesh.

Roman was quick to get up and pull his underwear up. "I said leave. I want you gone, get the fuck out." He growled, advancing forward a bit. "Go, get, go pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house!"

"He did it again, didn't he?" Peter asked, not really stunned. Roman smelled of fear and betrayal, he smelled of anger and hurt.

"I'll heal. Daddy even used lube this time. As long as I'm good, he won't do this again." Roman said shakily.

"Yes, he will. Is that the bullshit he fed you? You're the one who needs to pack your shit. Come on, I'm taking you away from here." Peter said, beginning to search for luggage or a satchel.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't belong to you, I belong to Daddy. He takes care of me." Roman told him.

"You call this taking care of you?! Listen to yourself, Roman! He's never fucking taken care of you!" Peter argued. "You're just another thing to him that he owns."

"Yeah, I'm rich. You think I wanna leave with you and be poor? All I have to do is to please him and I have whatever I want. Small price to pay." Roman replied coldly.

"Be his whore. You told me you were nobody's whore. I know you don't want this." Peter tried to take him in his arms, but Roman violently pushed him away.

"You don't know what I want. You don't want me. At least Norman wants me. I should've never got mixed up with you, werewolves and upirs don't mix and we can't mate. You're not my alpha. You never claimed me. Even you yourself said you didn't."

"I never said I didn't. I never said I didn't want you." Peter sighed, head down.

"You don't have to. I'm too fucked up anyway. I've always let my own father fuck me. You shouldn't want me, I'm poison." Roman's chin quivered.

"You don't deserve this." Peter was reaching out to him.

"Fuck what I deserve!" Roman snarled, stepping back.

"He's used you, Roman. I never wanted to use you." Peter retorted.

Roman let out a laugh that was dry of any humor. "Fuck.. He's right, you're not alpha enough."

"Oh, fuck that shit, Roman. I wanted you because I wanted you, not because you're an omega." Peter admitted.

Roman swallowed thickly and shook off any feeling of hope that dared want to bubble to the surface. "Well, maybe I need an alpha. Daddy says it'll be better when I have my first heat."

"You've never had..?"

Roman shook his head. "No, Daddy thinks it's because of all the boys I've been with. So, I'm cut off. I only need Daddy."

"If he was meant to be your alpha, in all these years, you should've had plenty of heats." Peter said. "No one's ever educated you on this shit?"

"I've not had a heat with you either." Roman pointed out. 

"If Norman was meant to be your alpha, you should've never had a need for others, you should've never had a need for me." Peter argued, even though this wasn't going well. 

"Who said I needed you?" 

"You! You did, last night!" Peter shouted. 

"You made it perfectly clear you didn't want me, you don't need me." Roman reminded. 

"I'm sorry.. I needed to.. I don't know, I made a mistake. I wasn't sure, I.. Shit, fuck.." Peter raked his hair back, this shouldn't be so difficult. "Every time I'm with you, I get fucked up, and I don't want the alpha shit controlling my decisions about you. I needed time to think."

Roman folded his arms. "You should go now. Your mom's been released. Turns out Norman had nothing to do with it at all, it was merely a minor misunderstanding. You can go home now."

"Not without you." Peter was reaching out for him again to wrap his arms around him. 

Roman shoved him away. "I don't want you. It was interesting at first, but it's a lost cause. I'm sorry for involving you in this."

Peter dropped his hands to his sides. "Roman, just let me at least try to help."

"There's no way you can help. Bye bye now." Roman waved his fingers and pushed Peter out the door.

"He won't stop.." Peter persisted as the door was slammed in his face. "Fuck, Roman, don't be stupid." He tried the door, but it was locked. So he kicked at the door and punched it as hard as he could, seeing that he had made an impressive dent in it as he pushed his hair back out of his face and growled. "Fine, you spoiled brat."

Roman clung to the other side of the door, head pressed against it, flinching at the sound of Peter attacking it. He couldn't stop the tears anymore and cried against the door as he collapsed against its surface. He let it come out as he sobbed, all the heartache and sorrow. He had just shoved his alpha out of his life. He had no choice.

Peter got his things and Olivia had someone take him home. He told Shelley- who was saddened, skin glowing blue when she got upset- to take care of Roman for him.

He was happy to see his mom free. But overall he wasn't happy. Lynda wasn't blind to that, it was written all over her son.

"What's the matter, sweetie? You look like you've lost your only friend." She asked as she sat beside him on their couch.

Peter wanted to laugh, because that was honestly the truth. He had been stupid. If he hadn't snuck off today and left Roman to fend for himself then this wouldn't have happened. He could understand Roman's anger, but he wished he'd stop being so stubborn.

"Roman's dad is abusing him. He's been sexually abusing him for years and Roman has always thought he controlled it. Now he's started physically abusing him. He came here the other night after Norman got out of hand and told me, he was so hurt. I thought I could go keep an eye on him, but I messed up bad today. I left him and Norman got to him again." Peter admitted.

"Baby, you couldn't have stopped him. This isn't your fault." Lynda stroked his hair back soothingly.

"I was told to stay away, and I tried, but Roman wouldn't stay away from me. Like he's drawn to me. Roman's half upir, Norman's full upir." Peter sighed. 

"Sweetheart, wolves and upirs don't mix." Lynda reminded calmly.

"I'm sick of being told that. I went to Destiny's today to talk to her and try to figure out what the fuck to do, even she told me that, told me to leave it alone. I don't care what he is. I have been a shitty alpha." Peter concluded.

"You've never much cared for that." Lynda said.

Peter shook his head. "No, not till him. Roman's an omega. Norman's an alpha. Roman's never been in heat. According to Roman, he's always been able to control Norman with sex. I think it's just what he told himself to deal with it. But after Roman started fooling around with me, Norman got out of control. Because he could smell me on him."

"I always afraid of this happening. But I always thought if it did, it'd be another wolf." Lynda tisked.

"He kicked me out. He was so angry, I don't blame him. I could have protected him, and I didn't. Omega or not, I care about the asshole. I didn't want to, I didn't want to get involved at all. I tried to avoid him and stay away. I tried, Mom, I tried." Peter felt lost.

"I know, baby." She soothed, stroking his hair. 

"Now he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby. He'll get over it."

Peter shook his head again, fighting off tears. "I can smell him, when he's aroused, when he's hurt, when he's sad. He smells so good all the time, especially when he's aroused. It makes me lose my head."

"That's probably because you're his alpha." Lynda signed softly. "You two never fully consummated?"

"We fooled around, we never had sex. He wanted it, kept begging for it, and I turned him down. I guess I felt I'd be using him too." Peter admitted.

"Peter, sweetheart, I love you." Lynda said kindly, taking his head in her hands and smiling. "And I know you're very special and very intelligent. But sometimes you're an idiot." She kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Mom, I feel so much better." Peter said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But if this boy's what you want, if he is your omega, fight for him. Man up. Forget the alpha bullshit, but man up. Do you want him?" Lynda asked.

"More than I've ever wanted anything." Peter sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boys. It gets worse before it gets better, but it does get better. Upir venom can kill another upir, I don't know if that goes for half upirs in any canon, but let's say it doesn't here. As I've said, I mess with monster lore sometimes. It doesn't matter since this is alpha/omega anyhow.


	6. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rough for Roman, Norman is trying to induce his heat anyway he can unsuccessfully and has pretty much snapped and gotten worse. Roman misses Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent since Roman has relented, but doesn't really want it. Anal, anal fingering, object useage, non consensual spanking. The storm before the calm.

Peter hadn't seen Roman at school in a few days. He wanted to go up to the mansion, bang on the doors, rip Norman's throat out and claim what was his. Or so, the wolf wanted to do the ripping..

Peter was getting worried. He got Roman's number from Shelley at school, according to her at least Roman was fine and she was taking care of him. Roman most likely wouldn't tell Shelley everything that was going on, he wouldn't want to anger or upset her.

"Roman is hurting." She typed out and the synthetic voice on her phone relayed the message since Shelley couldn't speak.

"I know, I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry." Peter said and the tall girl leaned down to hug him.

"Fix him." She typed out before leaving.

Peter tried calling and left voicemails and text messages, but all went unanswered.

Peter would dream of Roman every fucking night. In them he and Roman were together and had gotten a nice little house and did domestic shit. Or Roman would be in heat and begging for Peter to fuck him. In the ones where Peter gave in to his desires, it was electric. Roman would be so soft inside and slick, hott and fucking wet. Peter would be able to smell his heat, which smelled like arousal, only magnified to ten thousand or so. He'd be able to taste him when he ate him out, feel the kisses, and feel how fucking amazing being inside him was. Peter would wake from these dreams unbearably horny, rutting against the bed and sometimes shredding the sheets with his claws.

But in other dreams, nightmares more appropriate, Roman would be in heat, for Peter, and Norman would claim him instead. Peter couldn't move in these, only watch as Norman pounded into Roman, and sunk his teeth into his throat, marking the half upir as his mate and binding them together forever, even though Roman didn't want him to and pleaded for him to stop. Peter woke up crying or screaming from these, angry and restless. He felt so helpless in them, which was just how he felt outside of his dreams as well.

\--xx--

Norman decided to take time off and keep Roman home from school for a few days, stating they needed a vacation. He could still give Roman his lessons, but he had rather fuck him. Norman wanted to fuck him all the time.

He hadn't beaten him again. Norman could no longer smell Peter on him. Now all anyone could smell on him was Norman. And Roman hadn't refused anything he wanted to do to him.

Norman was trying to induce his heat. He thought by keeping him away from other males, he may be able to do it. He often tried with his dick, putting on his cockring and thrusting into Roman for hours. Upir stamina was a thing to be desired. As long as Norman fed on blood regularly, he had plenty of energy, which fucking sucked for Roman.

Roman would find himself in any and every position. On his knees with his ass in the air and his head buried in a pillow, or on all fours. Or on his back, spread and folded in half. Norman would push his dick as far into him as he could and keep it there, rolling his hips to stretch and rub every wall and his prostate. Sometimes he'd make Roman wear a cockring so he could tease his prostate for long periods of time without Roman cumming. That was torture, having it be rubbed and not being able to cum.

Norman would finger him and massage it with his fingers, or give deep shallow thrusts against it with his dick. Norman also had toys to use on him, vibrators and dildos and prostate massagers, and even anal beads. He'd have Roman a crying screaming mess, begging and pleading to cum. "Daddy, please.. please.. please.. let me cum, Daddy, I've been so good.." Roman would hate himself for being so desperate.

Norman thought if he got Roman aroused out of his mind and desperate enough, he could induce his heat.

Sometimes he'd do the prostate massages without Roman wearing a cockring. Roman would be allowed to cum, but Norman kept on teasing him after that, when he was over sensitive, making him cum time and time again. That was also torture. He had six orgasms in an hour and was nearly shooting blanks. Norman would keep milking him until he wanted to scream, or did scream until he was hoarse.

"Come on, baby boy.. Daddy knows he turns you on, your little prick gets so hard.. I know it feels good, what I'm doing to you.. So why can't you go into heat?" Norman would gripe while fingering him. "Come on.. I wanna feel that little omega pussy open up.. It won't hurt as bad when you make your own natural juices, like a pussy, but it'll still your tight little ass.. Come on, baby, Daddy's cock will feel so much better inside you when you're that wet with slick, you won't be able to get enough of my big dick fucking you.."

But it wasn't happening. Roman sometimes wished it would so Norman could get what he wanted and leave him alone, let him go back to school so he could get away from here, see Peter and have him make it all better.

Roman missed Peter. He'd dream about him, could smell him in his dreams. They'd be happy and comfortable. Peter was safe. Sometimes Peter would fuck him over the couch or the table, or take him up to his room and fuck Roman while he was in heat for his wolf. It did feel good in the dreams, but with Peter.

Then there were the nightmares where Peter watched as Norman fucked him through his heat, laughing and telling Peter he could join. Roman hated those and would wake up crying into his pillow.

Roman was playing pool in the den by himself. Shelley was at school, Olivia was passed out in her room. Norman was out. So he took time to himself. Peter had been calling, leaving messages, texting, but Roman refused to answer.

'Roman, please, I'm sorry. You need away from him. I'll never let him hurt you again.'

'Roman, you're so much better than this. I know you don't think so or see it, but you deserve better than to be someone's cum bucket.'

'Roman, please call me. Please. I.. I miss you.. I need you.. I'm dying here..' Peter would plead. 'I messed up.'

Roman so badly wanted to call him back. But he just couldn't.. Not yet.. Not now..

There was a little secret only Roman knew. It was all set for Roman to own everything come his eighteenth birthday. Roman would have control of the family fortune. Roman would turn, and Roman would sink his new fangs into Norman, the venom would kill him and he'd be free.

So Roman waited and bore the agony for now. He had no choice.

"Hey, baby boy, got something here that might induce your heat. A creme. I want to try it. Pull down your pants and bend over the pool table." Norman commanded as he came in.

Roman looked up at him from where he was taking a shot. "I'm already bent over, Daddy. You can come and pull my pants down and do whatever you want to me."

"If I have to come pull your pants down myself, I'm going to cane you with the pool cue for it. Do as I say, now." Norman demanded, loosening his tie.

Roman laid down the cue and unfastened his pants and pushed them and his underwear down to his ankles before bending over the table, spreading his legs and sticking his ass out.

"Good boy." Norman cooed as he went around the pool table, running fingers through Roman's hair as he passed him to get behind him. He drew back his hand and gave Roman a hard smack across the ass.

Roman yelped and tried to get up, bit was pushed back down. "Daddy, please, no.."

"You don't like to be spanked anymore..?" Norman landed another harsh slap to his ass, making him hiss and squirm. "You're not the boss. You don't do as I say when I say, you get punished." He smacked him a few more times while talking. "Did you think you weren't going to get punished for questioning me?" He was slapping all over his ass, making him tense and tighten, covering every inch of skin. "It's a minor offense, so it's just my hand you get. Loosen up." Norman smacked him harder, loving how Roman's flesh bounced and how he arched his hips with every smack.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry.. I made a mistake.. Please.." Roman hated how good it felt. He could handle and preferred his hand, but he hated how it turned him on and made his cock ache. "Fuck.. Fuck.."

"You enjoy this too much. You're so horny.. You like when Daddy spanks your naughty ass." Norman popped open the tube he brought in and squirted some on his fingers. "Spread that ass for Daddy.."

Roman reached back to grab his cheeks and part them, back arching and ass on prominent display.

"Good boy.. Show Daddy that pretty little hole.." Norman rubbed the creme over Roman's pucker with his fingers and Roman noticed how it tingled, like the feeling of putting that iced heat sore creme on achy muscles. Then Norman shoved two fingers inside and crooked them, rubbing against his prostate.

"Oh.. Oh, god.. Jesus, fuck.. Oh, my fuck.. Daddy.. oh, fuck.." Roman laid his head on the table. "Yes.. more.. fuck me.." He hated himself, but it felt so good, it tingled and just ignited every single nerve.

"You like that, baby boy..? I bet your little prick is throbbing.." Norman reached around to wrap his fingers around it and stroke it while fucking his fingers in and out of his hole. "You fucking cum on this carpet and I will spank you with the brush."

Roman was writhing and squirming, panting heavily and screaming babbled nonsense. This was agony. "Fuck! Please.. I need to cum.. I want to cum.. Please let me, Daddy, let me cum for you.. It hurts.. You can fuck me, or use my mouth.. anything.."

"No, you cum and I blister that ass.. I'm still going to fuck you.." He removed his fingers and released his cock.

Roman whined, but also felt relieved. Norman picked up the pool cue and rubbed some of the creme on the thick rounded end before moving it into position and pressing it against Roman's entrance. He pushed in slowly, then took it half way out and shoved back in roughly. Roman gasped and wiggled his hips back into it.

"Daddy's kinky little bitch likes that, huh?" Norman smirked, fucking him with the pool cue and bringing all sorts of embarrassing whines and whimpers from Roman.

Roman couldn't help it, that creme made it feel so good.. Made him want more and more. He hated it. What cruel bastard gave Norman this fucking shit?

Norman removed the pool cue and let it drop to floor with a soft thump. He quickly undid his belt and pants and pulled them down past his cock. He stroked his aching cock a bit before tapping the head against his pucker and shoving in. It was hott, the stuff he used made it all tingly.. But Roman still wasn't in heat. He was horny beyond belief, but not in heat.

"Fuck.." He cursed and began pounding Roman against the pool table. He grabbed his hands and moved them back up to the table, enjoying the feel of Roman's plump ass swallowing his dick. "I don't get it, is nothing going to put you in heat? It's that mutt, isn't it? I told you, you're my omega, not his. You will go into heat for me."

Norman had even tried the mind control and couldn't make Roman go into heat with it.

"Maybe I'm just not ready, Daddy.. I'll do it when I'm ready.." Roman whined.

"You should've been ready a long time ago. I'm tired of waiting." Norman huffed, plunging in and out of him hard.

"Uhm, uhm.. I'm sorry, Daddy.. fuck me harder.. break my little ass.. fuck, it's so big.." It was faker than ever now, but it helped him hurry and cum.

Norman came too soon for him, and not soon enough for Roman, he put himself away. "I bet you'll go into heat for the wolf. I should bring him here, let him make you go into heat, then tie him to a chair and make him watch me fuck you. He watched us once, didn't he? Watched me plow that firm little ass in the classroom. He got off on it and you smelled him, that's what made you go after him and turn your back on your alpha."

A sick feeling washed over Roman. "No, Daddy.. please don't do that to him.. No, I didn't mean to.. Please.. don't.." He pleaded. Not Peter, leave Peter out of this. He told Peter to leave so he could be left out of this.

"You questioning me, baby? Maybe I haven't taught your ass enough of a lesson." Norman pulled him away by his hips back to the couch, Roman almost tripping on his pants before kicking them on off.

Then Roman found himself laying across Norman's lap as he sat in the middle of the black leather couch, biting his fingers and waiting. Daddy had the flat rounded head hairbrush. It was hard smooth plastic, so it stung when being smacked bare ass with it. Once Daddy started smacking his ass with it, he didn't let up. He landed slap after slap on his bare skin, making sure to smack each cheek in rapid succession and cover every inch of skin. It was worse when he started laying into the curve of his ass.

Roman squirmed, being held down by one of Daddy's arms across his lower back. He clawed at the cushions, getting no support. This was torture, stinging and biting into his flesh, and the longer it went on the more his flesh throbbed in pain.

"Please.. god.. fuck.. Daddy, please stop.. no more.. I'll be good.. I'm sorry.. please.. it hurts.." Roman was gasping through sobs. He couldn't take anymore of this. Peter was right, he wasn't going to fucking stop. He was going to get worse. A frustrated alpha with an omega who would never be in heat for him. Norman had snapped and Roman would never have control again.

"I'm losing my patience with you, Roman. I'll have to train you all over again. I should've never let you go to school, or go out of the house, so you couldn't get fucked by other boys, you couldn't fuck around with a fucking werewolf." Norman stopped with the spanking. "You wanna know why all those boys wanted to fuck you?"

"I'm a slut..?" Roman's voice was watery from crying.

"Yeah, but they can smell it on you, or sense it, that you're an omega, made to be fucked. Even humans can sense it." Norman flipped the brush around and wiggled the handle down inside Roman's entrance, fucking him with it lazily.

Roman whimpered and found himself humping Norman's leg, seeking release he had been denied. He felt like a slut, but not by choice.

"Oh, fuck.. You like that, you little slut? Yeah.. cum on Daddy's pants, baby boy.. You have my permission. Ruin them.." Norman angled the brush handle to hit his prostate and Roman was thrusting against him harder, cumming with a scream and cock spurting out on Norman's expensive dress pants.

Norman then rubbed his sore ass, squeezing the tender areas and making him whimper. "Have you learned your lesson? Remember I'm not afraid to make you bleed."

"Yes.. Yes, Daddy.. I'll be good.." Roman panted, hoping he was finished now.

"Good. If you break the rules again, I'll be using my belt. You don't want that." He swatted Roman's ass one more good hard time. "Get up, go do your homework. We'll try again tomorrow when you're healed."

Roman hated the feeling of his underwear, no matter how soft they were, rubbing against his aching ass. He had had enough. He survived this far. He was never going into heat for Norman, and Norman would keep getting madder and madder over it and hurting him more and more. He was tired of taking it. He didn't know much about alphas and omegas, but he did know they didn't treat each other this way. Alphas weren't supposed to treat omegas this way. Fathers weren't supposed to treat sons this way, like a sex slave or a punching bag. Norman had lost his fucking mind, the alpha in him rabid and dangerous.

His phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up. It was a text.

Peter: 'Roman, are you okay? If you don't want to talk to me, fine, I get it. Just please tell me how you are.'

He wanted to send back that he wasn't okay. But had other ideas. He had to leave this place or he was going to keep suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jail break. Norman never was this bad on the show, even though a saint he was not. I didn't much care for him personally. He is out of character here since he's pretty much snapped and went over the railings. It is an AU so I took liberties with shit.


	7. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds himself at Peter's door again, having ran away and they each have things to admit. Peter takes him to Destiny's so Norman won't find him so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happier mush, the aftermath of abuse, Roman's more comfortable with Peter, as usual. I take liberties with upir canon and lore.

Peter was asleep on the couch when he heard a persistent loud banging on his door. He raised up and rubbed his eyes and his face before getting up and opening it, surprised at who he found there.

Roman stood there looking lost and completely disheveled. He had been crying, or drinking, his eyes were blood shot. He whimpered.

"Roman..? Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"No.. Peter.. He did it again.. He's been fucking me raw.. every day.. I can't take no more.. It hurts.. I don't want to take no more.. Please don't make me take no more.." He dropped his head, crying and babbling something intelligible.

Peter's heart split in two. He was angry. He didn't like to see Roman like this. This wasn't the asshole that made him want to get rough with him for fun. This wasn't the person he wanted to share time with and laugh at stupid shit with. It was, but a broken version.

"Roman, I'm so sorry. Get in here." Peter guided him inside. "Come on. You're safe."

"I need to go lay down on my stomach. Can I use your bed?" Roman asked as Peter shut and locked the door, both half expecting Norman to beat on it at any moment.

"Yeah, come on." Peter lead him that way. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the damage.

Roman had came in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt under his coat, that's how bad it had to be. Roman dropped his coat and gingerly pulled the bottoms and underwear down.

"Holy fuck shit.." Peter growled, like deeply growled, animalistic and angry, and Roman both flinched and shuddered. "I'm going to kill him." Peter rubbed his hand across his mouth. This shit would stop. Roman was bruised badly, his backside deep shades of red and burgundy purple.

"It'll heal quick." Roman sighed. "That's the good part."

"There is no good part here. It still hurts you, doesn't it? You're still suffering. He keeps hurting you and you heal for him to do over and over again." Peter pulled him into a hug. "I'm so stupid. Roman, I'm so sorry."

Roman returned the embrace. Peter was sad and scared, but Peter was also safe. Roman felt he could relax now for a little while anyway. "I'm sorry too, I should've never kicked you out. I thought if you left and he no longer smelled you on me, he'd stop doing this. But you were right, he's just getting worse. He's been fucking me almost nonstop for days. Trying to get me to go into heat. And he gets mad when I don't. I'm not going to for him. And I don't want to."

Peter pulled back and took him by then shoulders, staring into his eyes. "You're not his omega. You're mine. I'm your alpha, not him." The wolf growled. "Mine." He nearly shook with rage. The closer he got to the full moon, the more the wolf came to the surface.

Roman reached up to stroke his face, scratching at his beard, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Do you mean that, Peter..? Please tell me you mean that.. Not just as an alpha or a wolf, but as you."

"All of me. All of you. I mean it." Peter said and Roman flung his arms around his neck and kissed him hard, passionately. Peter didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He had stopped fighting it, he wanted Roman.

"I do have a lot of baggage, Peter. A lot of mileage. But I've stopped. I only want you, just you. To be honest, everyone else stopped existing when I caught that first whiff of you in the hallways." Roman said.

"Yeah, same." Peter pecked his lips.

"This would be such a beautiful moment if my pants weren't down." Roman laughed, and it sounded so good to hear him laugh.

"Why? That makes it even more beautiful." Peter smiled. Roman smelled of hope and happiness and relief right now at least. "How about I get you an icepack for your rear?"

"That would be lovely, the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Roman turned and flopped across the bed on his stomach. "And can you go get my suitcase out of the trunk of my car?"

"Suitcase? Did you actually run away, Roman Godfrey?" Peter was impressed.

"Yep. I'm running away." Roman sighed.

Peter got him some ice in a large plastic ziplock bag and wrapped it in a towel so it would not melt and drip. He gently placed it on Roman's bruised ass and went to grab his suitcase. He could understand why Roman couldn't carry it down the long rickety steps in his condition.

"You pack your whole room?" Peter asked as he drug it down the hallway.

"No, just the essentials." Roman said.

"Roman, the damn suitcase is bigger than my room." Peter informed him.

Roman snorted. "No, it's not, you're exaggerating."

"Ugh.. I'll be right back, just in the kitchen." Peter left and Roman nearly fell asleep. When Peter returned, he removed the icepack and dipped his fingers in the bowl of salve he had made up and started spreading it on Roman's bruises. "This should help. Gypsy secret recipe."

"It already feels so much better." Roman purred, the cool salve soothing the aching skin.

"You can't stay here." Peter sighed.

"What the fuck? Why?" Roman asked, alarmed and getting defensive.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's just not safe. He'll come looking for you here. He'll find you here. We need to go somewhere else." Peter explained.

Roman nodded, feeling the anxiety dissipate. "I withdrew some money from my account, we could hit the road, stay in motels until the money runs out." He suggested.

"How much money did you take?"

"A fucking lot. It's all mine anyway, soon as I turn eighteen." Roman said.

"How?"

"Norman stupidly signed over his half of the Godfrey Institute years ago. See? For the first few years of my life, I thought Norman's brother JR was my father, my mother was originally married to him. Then he found out that Norman was my real biological father, that my mother cheated on him and it resulted in me, and that I was an upir like Norman, since my dad wasn't an upir, and he didn't want me to be.. and, once he found out, he blew his brains out. But not before signing everything over to me. It's in his will that I own the Godfrey Institute, I get all the money, Norman and Olivia don't get shit as soon as I turn eighteen." Roman yawned.

"Wow.. uh.. shit.." Peter blinked.

"Yeah.. My cousin Letha is also my half sister since she's Norman's daughter with his ex-wife Marie. It's fucked up." Roman added.

"I'm so sorry, Roman. But we do need to get you to a safe place. I know a place for tonight. It's got softer roomier beds." Peter said. He packed a bag for himself.

That also meant dragging Roman's suitcase back up the stairs and to the car. And getting Roman back up the stairs and to the car. Peter left his mother a note and drove to his cousin Destiny's.

"You need to stash this car somewhere where it won't be found. It's like a very loud beacon." Peter told him of the expensive red car that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Roman hated leaving his car, but it was just for now. So he gave Peter an address to stash it.

"Hey, Dee, this is who I told you about, this is Roman. He needs a place to stay tonight where his father won't find him." Peter told her.

Destiny nodded. "Yes, the baby upir. Come, you can take the guest room." She lead him and Peter lugged his suitcase down the hall to the room. Peter had called ahead of time to let her know his intentions and what had been going on.

Roman was happy to get to lay down and sleep for awhile. Thanking Destiny and melting into the soft bed.

"Peter, what are you going to do. He can't stay here forever. Godfrey will hunt him down, he's an alpha who thinks that that's his omega, he won't stop." Destiny told him.

"I know. But if he comes looking for him tonight, the first place he'll check is my house. I told Mom to come on over here and leave the place for now." Peter said. He then left to stash the car and hope no one saw them do anything tonight so they couldn't be quickly traced.

Norman Godfrey didn't have all the money, Olivia Godfrey did because she married JR Godfrey and inherited it when he died, her only. And Roman also said that Norman left his wife Marie and daughter Letha, to be with Olivia. They weren't even married. So Norman didn't really have the money power, but he could force Olivia into utilizing hers.

Peter got a ride back from Andreas, Destiny's boyfriend. His mom was there by time he got back. She looked at him questioningly. But he shrugged her off with an "let's please talk about this tomorrow."

Peter went to curl up in bed with Roman and fell asleep instantly.

In the night Roman found his way on his stomach halfway on top of Peter while Peter laid on his back. For once they had peaceful dreams and sleep.

\--xx--

Peter awoke the next day to someone gnawing on his neck, growling playfully, giggling mischievously and nipping him. He kept his eyes closed.

"Roman, I'm trying to sleep. Weekend, no school, sleep late." Peter's lips still twitched to smile.

Roman pouted, and even with his eyes closed Peter could not only imagine, but sense that pout.

"It is noon, you lazy mutt." Roman continued to nibble at his neck.

Peter cracked open one eye to glare at him. "That's not nice."

Roman giggled again, and Peter would swear it was the sweetest sound. "I think I'm healed. Do you want to check me..?" His lips curled into that coy smirk of his.

Peter reached down to stroke Roman's hair back. "I will take a look at it."

"You could also take a look at something else." Roman had that glint in his eyes.

"Roman.. You're not ready for that yet." Peter said.

Roman rolled his eyes and sat up. "No, we're not going to start this. You're not going to treat me like a fragile victim that can never have sex again. I want you. I'm allowed to fucking want you, I'm still a sexual creature, Norman's not allowed to steal that from me and I know the damn difference between him and you."

Peter sat up with him. "Okay, I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't want to take advantage of you like that. I don't just want you for sex."

"You have never taken advantage of me, Peter. Everything we ever did I was along for one hundred percent. I wasn't just acting to please you when I didn't really want it, not like I've done with others, done with Norman. I really really do want you." Roman said, turning his head to look at him sincerely.

Peter sighed. "Yeah. I want you too, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself at first. I tried to stay away, and I couldn't. I tried to deny the alpha shit and I couldn't."

"Well.. Maybe the alpha and omega shit draws us together, who the fuck cares? Who cares if that's what makes us want each other? I still like you and want to be with you and that has nothing to do with me being an omega. Stop treating me like that's all I fucking am." Roman said.

Peter reached out to stroke his face. "Roman, I know you're more than that. I don't want to just use you for that."

"I do recall giving you permission to use me." Roman pointed out.

"I.. I feel bad about what I did to you in the bathroom that day." Peter admitted.

"Why? I was into it, I liked it. Do you seriously think I would've let you force my head down on your cock if I hadn't wanted it? I could've bit your dick off had I not wanted you to fuck my mouth. I worked hard riling you up, Rumancek." Roman growled.

"I just didn't want to feel like I was treating you like he does."

"Oh, Peter, you could never be him, you could never treat me like that. Norman's never been a good man. But you are a good man." Roman said, placing his hand on Peter's heart. "You are so good. I don't even deserve you."

"Yes, you do. You deserve so much more than.." He trailed off. "Roman, you do deserve love. Norman doesn't love you."

"I know that." Roman said, still pawing at Peter's chest. "That he doesn't love me. He wants to own me. I'm a possession to him. You were right. Of course I've always known. But to be rich was a small price to pay at one point. I'll tell you a secret. I don't think my dad shot himself on his own accord. I think Norman hypnotized him into doing it. I think he keeps my mother under control that way, so he can get at me. You don't understand, he's always wanted me, even as a kid. I thought pedos were supposed to grow tired of a child once grown. But it's not that, it's just me he wants."

"He's not getting you back." Peter growled.

Roman smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "My big bad wolf. My very own. I still want you to fuck me. Claim me from him, bite me, mark me as yours. I know you don't care for the alpha shit, but.."

"I want to, Roman. I do. And I will. But I don't think he's going to be the type to respect another's bite." Peter nuzzled him.

"If he bites me first, I'll be connected to him forever. He's already used the threat of it to keep me afraid and compliant." Roman told him.

"He bites you, I'll pull out his fangs and wear them on a necklace." Peter snarled.

"Not if I do it first." Roman smiled.

"Well then, I'll make you a necklace too, I can wear one, you can wear one." Peter offered.

"Upir teeth promise necklaces, you're so sweet." Roman kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman sees himself as a survivor, not a victim. Peter's not actually trying to treat him as fragile, just as more than a piece of ass. Olivia is actually not the bad guy here, Norman's been using her. I took liberties with the upir canon, and made it possible to drug other upirs with the venom in small doses, rather than kill them immediately.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Peter and Lynda make their late night escape while Roman frets about Norman finding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some talks of past sexual abuse and mental abuse. Some slight blood drinking.

The damage done to Roman had almost fully healed. There was still light bruising, but the pain was gone and he could clean up and dress and sit down. He knew if Norman found him, he'd be dying to do it again. So the half upir worried all day, mainly taking his frustration out on his nails.

Peter had fixed them some food. Destiny was out making some arrangements for them to leave Hemlock Grove entirely.

"Would you stop that?" Peter sat down beside Roman on the couch and took his hand down from his mouth.

"Well, I don't want my nails to be as long as yours." Roman retorted.

"Use nail clippers." Peter told him as Roman moved to lay on his side on the couch, his head in Peter's lap. Peter ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp and Roman could've purred.

"That feels good. Keep doing it." Roman sighed. "What're we going to do about school?"

Peter snorted. "You slept through every class, and you're worried about that?"

"Shut up, takes my mind off other shit." Roman said.

"We can always get our GEDs later.. Or do a home school program." Peter told him, still petting his hair. "Why though? Aren't you set for life?"

"I didn't want to be the only CEO without some kind of high school diploma. We'll have to come back one day so I can claim the company. My dad would have wanted me to run it right." He didn't care about Norman, JR was still his dad. JR would've never hurt him.

"Your dad would've wanted you to be safe and happy." Peter replied.

Roman sniffed. "I miss him, Peter. It's never stopped hurting. I miss having a dad to come into my room at night to merely tuck me in and ruffle my hair and say goodnight. That ended with Norman. I'd tell him to stop, it felt weird. I did like it sometimes, that's the shitty part. It's shitty that I could get hard from something I didn't want."

"Roman, you couldn't help it. Your body doesn't know the difference. Your dick doesn't know the difference, it's just stimulation to it. It wasn't your fault. It's still not." Peter told him.

"I wish I could believe that." Roman replied.

"Okay then, what if he mesmerized you into thinking you liked it?" Peter asked.

"It's possible, I guess. Maybe I could tell myself that so I wouldn't be disgusted when I looked in a mirror." Roman sighed.

"You should never be disgusted looking in a mirror, pretty boy." Peter ruffled his hair, nails scraping his scalp. He was a bit disappointed when Roman sat up.

"I'm ugly, Peter. I'm an ugly person." He said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Can we not start this shit? You're not." Peter placed his fingers under his chin to lift his head up. "You're a kid who was used and manipulated into thinking you had to use sex to get what you wanted. It wasn't your fault. You didn't let it happen, Roman, you had to survive. You're a survivor, you're so strong to be able to put up with this for so long." Peter wrapped him up in his arms, the wolf's scent soothing him.

"I didn't mesmerize the whole school. That wasn't me. I just noticed it and thought, well, I can do what I want. Pretty sure Daddy was behind it." He said 'daddy' bitterly. "I never used the mind shit for getting sex. Norman said all the boys wanted to fuck me cuz even as humans they knew I was an omega slut. Just holes to fill. I did use it sometimes though, to mess with people bullying Shelley, or get teachers to fucking let me be in class. And I really can't use it on you at all."

"You tried before we started up?" Peter asked.

"Uh-huh. You flipped me off, remember?" Roman told him. "All I did was ask you to the Halloween dance."

"Oh yeah, had no idea why you would even want to talk to me. I mean, you're a knockout, I'm dog chow." Peter's lips twitched into a smile.

Roman laughed at that. "You're amazing. And I thought you were gorgeous before I ever caught a whiff of your scent. Ruggedly handsome, wanted to just run my fingers through your hair and pet your scruff. Imagine my surprise when I couldn't make you go with me. Made me want to make you mine even more. Got you to do what I wanted anyway without the mindfuck." Roman giggled.

"You sat right down in my lap and jerked me off." Peter recalled.

Roman climbed into his lap. "Got you to notice me." He said, curling his fingers around the back of Peter's neck.

Peter's arms wound around his waist. "I always noticed you. I could always smell you. You were driving me crazy, and I couldn't handle it right."

"You were the only one who didn't just want to stick your dick in me. Well, I'd say you did, but you controlled yourself pretty well." Roman kissed him and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "I'd like to see you lose control. I loved making you lose control. I trust you, you'll never hurt me. I want you to get rough with me in the future. Fuck my brains out."

"You have so little as it is." Peter quipped and Roman smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey, no hitting. Not nice." He grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I haven't had the bloodlust as much since I met you." Roman noticed. "Since I licked all the blood off your hand. You tasted so good."

"Yeah..?" Peter looked back to see that his mom was still taking a nap. He got out a pocket knife and made a small cut on his hand, he offered it to Roman. "Go on."

Roman grabbed his hand and covered the bleeding cut with his mouth, sucking a bit, his eyes rolling back in pleasure and closing as he let out little moans. Roman pulled his mouth off and licked his bloody lips, panting a bit. "You've already been providing food for me, that's so sweet." He went back to sucking at the cut.

Peter honestly wanted to pick him up and take him to the bedroom. He had been wanting to wait until Roman was completely healed. But Roman was rocking his hips in his lap and reaching down to rub him off through his pants. Peter was embarrassed by how quick and hard he came in his underwear.

"You're a teenager, it's normal." Roman smiled and kissed him, pleased with himself.

Peter had to go clean up still anyhow and took a shower. Roman had wanted to join, but Lynda came in with a chore for him to keep him occupied. Peter thought it was cute.

Destiny had came back, and she had gotten them a van with third roll seats and everything. The windows were dark tinted.

"Norman will most likely suspect you and your mom, so Andreas is going to drive the van until you're a good ways out of town. He'll have someone pick him back up. You three are to hide in back so no one sees you leaving town. They won't recognize Andreas. I still think you're crazy, kidnapping a Godfrey." Destiny smiled.

"When he marries me I'll be a Rumancek." Roman smirked, holding his hands out that were wrapped in yarn while he helped Lynda untangle it.

"You're sure I'm going to marry you?" Peter teased.

"I'm damn sure, sweetheart." Roman continued his smirk.

"Anyway, I still think you're crazy, but I know what people will do for the ones they love and need. You'll have to keep a very low profile until Roman is eighteen. That means use cash, leave no paper trail. Use the fake names. God, if I was you I'd cut and dye my hair and get colored contacts." Destiny finished. "It is sweet what you're doing, Peter. You are a good man, a good alpha." She whispered to him, hugging him.

\--xx--

Norman had trashed the Rumancek's trailer. Roman was not here, but he had been, Norman could smell him. He dug through everything he could find to figure out where the mutt took his mate.

He promised himself he'd keep Roman locked up, or maybe chained up after he got him back home. He would kill Peter to make sure the mutt was out of their lives forever. To kill a werewolf, cut off the mongrel's head.

\--xx--

Roman's nerves were all over the place as they packed up that night and loaded up under the cover of darkness. He was told all he had to do was keep calm and hidden in the back, the windows were dark. But he kept worrying they'd get stopped by the police for some bullshit reason and be noticed. Norman had to have reported him missing by now, so if they saw him, they'd arrest Peter, his mom and Andreas, and cart him back to his father and mother. Norman would not go easy on him. 

"He'll drive carefully and not do anything to raise suspicion. It'll be alright. We know what we're doing." Destiny told him, surprising Roman with a hug. "Take care of Peter."

They were loaded up, heading out and his heart pounded, anxiety mounting. He wouldn't breathe easy until they were at least out of town. Every stop light they stopped at, he held his breath, trying to mentally will it to change so they could move on. Every police car casually rolling through town made him queasy.

"Relax, you're a gypsy now, son." Andreas grinned through the rear view mirror.

Roman was never so happy to see a sign until he saw the 'Now Leaving Hemlock Grove' sign. 

He had drifted off to sleep sometime during the drive.

He was back in bed at Destiny's, Peter by his side, and he wondered if them leaving had just been a dream. He was about to get up to inquire about it, when the police busted through the door, which startled him as Peter got to his feet cursing as the cops grabbed him and held him.

Then Norman came through the door, tisking. "Did you really think you could leave me?" He was on Roman quick, pinning him to the wall. "Daddy has had it with you. I gave you one too many chances. Well, no fucking more."

Peter was screaming somewhere off to the side, struggling to get free. "Leave him alone, you bastard fuck! Don't fucking touch him!" He growled.

Norman ignored him as his fangs slid out and he shoved Roman's head to the side, sinking them into his neck and biting down hard, leaving the claim mark. Roman could feel it, the teeth in his neck, Norman sucking his blood down. He felt dizzy and light-headed, tingly in the bad way.

Peter got free and pulled Norman off of him, and Norman snapped his neck.

Roman woke up with a scream, gasping for breath. He frantically checked his neck for bite marks, relieved to find none. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong..?" Peter asked, raising up. Peter had laid down in between the middle of the rolls of seats and fell asleep in the floor.

Roman looked around, seeing they were in the van, highway stretching out for miles on both sides of them, Lynda took the very back seat since she could lay down all the way across it and was sound asleep. Andreas glanced back at him through the rear view mirror.

He whimpered and threw his arms around Peter, hugging him tight.

"Nightmare?" Peter asked, returning the embrace.

"He bit me, he killed you.. He'll find me.." Roman cried.

"No, baby, he won't. We won't let him." Peter rubbed his back.

They rode for hours. Then Lynda had to take over driving while Andreas got off at a bus stop. They kept driving, having to snack on and eat what food and drinks they brought with them for now.

They drove down backroads, lots of backroads, most flanked by miles of forest. Some of them nothing but dirt. They were headed to a hideout of a friend of Andreas that no one that would be looking for Roman would know about. The friend was out of the country, probably indefinitely and allowed others in the gypsy community use of it. They'd be safe there for a little while.

Roman still almost couldn't believe he was doing this, running away, leaving. He left Hemlock Grove, he left his parents. He left Shelley. He had told her goodbye before he left for the trailer the other night. Told her not to worry and he'd come back soon for her. He wasn't worried about Shelley, Norman never bothered her, and Roman's pretty sure she could handle herself if he tried to hurt her. Shelley wasn't Norman's anyhow, she was JR's; according to Norman because his DNA could only produce a freak. Roman hated him for that one too. To Norman's credit, he had said it while angry, and had never really bullied his sister at all. 

The place was like a cabin you'd see in the horror movies where a group of teens would come stay to drink and fuck and party and get picked off one by one by a maniac or Bigfoot or some shit. But it was roomy and very nice inside. The furniture was good, and it hadn't been completely taken over by cobwebs and rodents. It was actually clean. 

"The Marsh's were just here not too long ago, they kept the place nice." Lynda said, reading the log others who stayed here had reported in. "We are to do the same, it's courteousy."

"Yes, Ms. Rumancek." Roman said.

"Oh good gracious, child, don't call me that. Lynda. Call me by my name."

"Sorry.."

Fortunately they had left food, some that wouldn't spoil too quickly and Lynda put together a decent dinner.

"We have to stay here. The full moon is close, I'll need the space in the woods." Peter noted, which they were surrounded by.

"Will I get to see you turn?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, if you want. You want to watch?" Peter grinned.

"Yes. You like to watch." Roman reminded.

"I was watching you that day, not him. I still feel like a shitty creep for that." Peter admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you got off on my smell, not my father fucking me. I got off on your smell, not my father fucking me." Roman told him.

"Still, I.. It was fucked up."

"It was. All of it. All of it involving Norman. It will never not be fucked up." Roman sighed. And it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gypsy nomads, they know how to run free and escape. Peter's not letting Norman have Roman back.


	9. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been safe for a few days and the full moon is close, and Roman goes into his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe my first time writing an omega in heat, knotting, lots of fucking, male self-lubrication, marking, happily fucked boys. Roman can't shut his mouth unless Peter's cock is in it.

Days had passed, and Norman hadn't found them. Roman almost felt it was too good to be true. Days without being beaten and used as a sex toy. Days without having to be a 'good little boy'. Days of being free to be with Peter, hang out with Peter and watch movies. The place didn't have cable, but it had a tv and DVD player, and seriously had a VCR with lots of tapes and discs. It felt good to cuddle up with Peter on the couch and watch movies or makeout. It felt good to spend time with Peter, chase each other through the woods and makeout in the grass. It felt good to be with the Rumancek's in general, listen to their stories and be treated like one of the family. It felt good to have Lynda be kind to him and attentive and treat him like her own son when she didn't have to.

It felt like freedom. And he was afraid he'd wake up any moment and be back in the mansion, waiting for Norman to come into his room and hurt him again for some stupid reason. It's not that Roman was back-talking or doing anything bad, and it's not like he deserved the abuse even if he was being mouthy or bad, Norman had just wanted to hurt him and he'd look for any excuse to do so.

It was two days from the full moon, Peter was restless, hormones and shit. He felt stressed, and Roman had started feeling weird. He was hot all over and sticky. Sure it had been a little warmer this way, but it was still winter. He stripped down to a white tank top and his thin pajama pants. The back of his neck felt prickly and he scratched and rubbed at it furiously. He felt strange, kind of sick, his stomach hurt like he was fucking starving and he had just ate. He was also airy, like so light and floaty. He noticed he had broke out into a fever, his skin on fire, but he was sweating.

Roman went to the bathroom, leaving Peter to sleep. Lynda had been out for the day, getting supplies in another town.

He didn't feel nauseated or like he had to puke. But his insides felt like they were burning, fire igniting throughout his nerves and making him anxious. He checked the mirror, he was flushed, his pupils were blown wide and dark, and he was panting harshly, his guts aching. He placed a hand on his stomach and moved it lower, bearing down and letting out a moan at the surge of pleasure sent through him. He was tingling all over and felt empty. He moved his hand lower and found he was achingly hard.. And then felt how wet he was in his pants, literally wet like he had been lubed with the whole fucking bottle. He reached back down inside his pants and rubbed two fingers over his slick entrance and pulled them back out to look at the almost slimy clear juices on his fingers.

Fuck, he was in heat. And it couldn't have picked a worse time.

He looked around, trying to spot a good object to fuck himself with. Maybe he could make it ease off. He couldn't stay in the bathroom all night. He could use a hairbrush handle, but it wasn't big enough, he knew it wasn't. He felt so empty, throbbing inside.

A particularly loud whimper escaped him and he cried out at the feeling of agony that shot through him.

Peter was then knocking on the door. "Roman, what's wrong. Open up, sweetheart."

Roman groaned at that. Fuck this. Peter was just going to have to deal with this. He needed Peter, right now.. more than he needed fucking air. He threw his shirt off and took off his bottoms and opened the door.

Peter was confused at first at the wreck of a naked, very aroused boy in front of him for a split second before he caught the scent of it. His eyes darkened and he growled low in his throat. His mate was in heat, his first heat. Peter stepped forward, letting his hands run up Roman's thighs and hips, grabbing him by the waist and tugging him forward against him and grinding into him. He was then attacking his neck, biting and sucking and licking.

"Peter.. Fuck now, foreplay later. Get to the fucking room, now." Roman growled, shoving him back out of the bathroom and to their room, slamming the door behind him as Peter got out of his clothes.

Roman was then dragging him down on the bed on top of him and the wolf devoured his mouth as he reached down between his spread legs to shove two fingers inside his wet hole and wiggle them around. Roman cried out and opened his legs further, thrusting down into Peter's fingers as they stretched him a bit. He was still tight, but so wet. Then Peter removed his fingers and slipped down the writhing omega's body.

"Peter.." Roman warned. "I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now.." He trailed off as Peter's tongue swiped over his hole, tasting him. "Fuck, Peter, please.. please.. I can't take it.. It hurts.. I'm on fire.." He whimpered as Peter's lips pressed to his opening, sucking and letting his tongue dig inside a bit. Roman's fingers tangled in his hair and he tugged.

Peter raised up, gathering more slick on his fingers to stroke Roman's cock with as he took hold of his own and positioned it against Roman's pucker and pressed in, shoving inside with a hard thrust that made the omega cry out and reach up to drag Peter down into a sloppy kiss. He panted against his lips as Peter started a rough pace, plunging in and out his wet hole hard, needing to knot, needing to come inside him.

Roman wrapped his legs around him, attempting to pull his wolf deeper. "That's it.. Oh, fuck.. that's so fucking good.. Peter.. don't stop.. Come on, fuck me.. fuck me with that big alpha cock.. fuck.." He finally had him inside him and it was beautiful torturous agony and he loved it.

"How're you feeling..?" Peter whispered huskily into his ear.

"How do I feel..? Tell me.."

"You feel so good.. So hott and wet.. So soft.. Like the best pussy and the best ass combined.. You do know I'm knotting you, right..?" Peter kissed his neck, nipping at his skin.

"Uh-huh.. Yeah, I want you to.. Fuck, it's so good.. Like the best.. I can't get enough.. It's not enough.. I need your knot.. that's what I need.. Fuck, Peter, I need you.." He whimpered, gasping and nearly sobbing through ragged breaths.

"You'll get, sweetheart, be patient.." Peter panted against his neck. Being inside of Roman was perfect, it felt amazing, so good he didn't want to cum too soon. But he knew Roman would want more, omegas in heat couldn't get enough until it passed.

"Are you gonna bite me..?" Roman whined as his prostate was hit.

"Fuck yeah.. Gonna mark you as mine.." Peter nipped his neck.

"Do that again.. Oh, god.. fuck.. fuck.. fuck.." He let out a shattered whine, tears had formed in his eyes, but they were good tears.

Peter was kissing his face and licking away the tears. "Shh.. I got you, Roman, I got you, sweetheart.. I'm not letting you go.."

"You do I'll kill you.." Roman growled, wiggling his hips into Peter's thrusts.

"Noted." Peter kissed him deeply.

"Peter.. Can I cum..? Please let me cum.. make me cum.. please.. rub my cock and make me cum.. I need to cum.." Roman pleaded. He could rub it himself, but where was the fun in that?

"Yeah, baby, you can cum.. You can cum all you want.." He raised up to trail his fingers up and down Roman's cock. "You want me to rub your cute little cock and make you cum for me..?"

"Yeah.. Wanna cum for you.. It feels so good.." Roman purred, dropping his head to the pillow.

"You don't mind me calling your cock cute and little..?" Peter teased, curling his fingers around it and giving it a few slow strokes.

"No, I'm.. I kinda like it.." Roman flushed, arching into Peter's hand. "More.. please, more.. rub me, please.."

"Don't be embarrassed, so you're a size queen.." Peter grinned, jerking him harder.

"Ah, fuck.. fuck.. so good.. that's it.. I'm so close.. Peter, talk to me.."

"Yeah, come on, baby.. You gonna cum on my big cock..? Cum for me, sweetheart, you're doing so good.. You're so hott.." Peter felt his own orgasm sneaking up on him, felt the knot start to form.

Roman gazed down. "Peter..?"

"Shh, just relax.. Don't tense up.. Let it happen, it's okay.."

"You ever knot anyone before..?" Roman asked, concerned.

"No.." He kissed him again and his thrusts became harder in trying to get himself to completion.

Roman was certain he wasn't getting out anything that was coherent anymore, crying out and babbling whines and nonsense.

"Fuck.. Roman.. oh, fuck.. that's it.." Peter was cumming, growling against Roman's neck as he did, feeling his knot grow and turning Roman's head to the side to clamp down hard on the left side of his neck, sinking his teeth in deep and latching on.

Roman could feel him getting bigger inside him and his insides tingled, needing to be stuffed and stretched out on something larger, bigger. He came hard with a gasp, vision going white and seeing stars before his eyes. Peter held him as he trembled through his orgasm, spasming and feeling every nerve ignite with life. Peter was licking his neck and the bite mark as he came down, blissful and peaceful.. but still so worked up. Peter was locked in place for a few minutes.

"You'd be mad if I made a remark about dogs fucking, wouldn't you..?" Roman gave a breathy giggle.

Peter raised his head to glare at him. "Well, you are the bitch in heat."

Roman narrowed his eyes. "You asshumph.." His insult was cut off as he was kissed greedily. He hummed contently as Peter pulled back. "I feel so full.. Oh, it's so good.." He rocked his hips a bit.

Peter gave him a warning growl. "Stop that.. See this is why it's easier to do knotting from behind."

Roman bit his lip and ran his hands down Peter's sides and hips and over to map out his stomach and paw at his body hair. "Uh-huh.. We'll do that next time.. Do you have to knot me every time we fuck while I'm in heat?"

"No.. I don't think.." Peter kissed him. "But I am a little uncomfortable waiting here like this.."

Roman touched the bite marks on his neck, smearing the bit of blood there. "What if I want bigger..?"

"Then I have some large dildos to fuck your ass with if I'm not big enough." Peter told him.

Roman blinked. "Where did you acquire large dildos..?"

"I went in and bought them with a fake ID. You should've seen the cashier's face when I purchased them. Told her I had a horny boyfriend." Peter smiled.

"You weren't wrong.." Roman said, rocking his hip again in little circles.

"I told you to stop that. Keep it up and it'll never go down. Brat." Peter nipped his ear.

"Good."

"Then I won't get to fuck you again. I know you want more.." Peter teased.

Roman whined and stopped. "I want it now.. I wanna ride you for round two.. Been wanting to since the first day I sat in your lap and saw your big beautiful cock.. I'm hard again.."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're probably both going to stay pretty hard all night."

"Rub me off.. Please.. Rub it for me.." Roman pouted.

"No, you can wait until you're riding me and I'll play with your cock all you want." Peter kissed his cheek.

"Okay.. Can you suck on it.." Roman asked.

"Uh-huh.."

"Can I suck yours.. Alpha..?"

Peter growled. "You will now."

"Can we get in the 69 position? I've never done that."

Basically Roman wanted to be fucked in every way he had been dying to be fucked by Peter.

After the knot went down and he could slip free, Roman was shoving him into his back. He turned and straddled his chest backwards, putting his ass and pretty cock in Peter's face while he took hold of Peter's cock and stroked him before engulfing him, bobbing his head. Peter grabbed both cheeks and gave the firm globes a squeeze before parting them and licking up his crack. He lapped at the slick covered entrance, circling it with his tongue and sucking. His moved one hand to take hold of Roman's cock and rub him slowly.

"Come on, straddle my face, you're taller than me." Peter took great delight in Roman mouthing a reply around his cock before wiggling his hips back, which was a beautiful sight. Then Peter was taking his cock in his mouth, lightly sucking as he pushed two fingers inside of him. He loved the little whines and whimpers Roman would make around his cock and how he'd roll his hips back into what was being done to him.

Peter continued to finger him while stroking his cock over his face, pulling the foreskin back to swirl his tongue around the head and lick at the slit. "Your little cock is so pretty.. I love sucking it.. You like me sucking your little prick, pretty boy..?"

Roman voiced some kind of agreement around his cock. He drug his lips off with a wet pop. "Yeah.. fuck.. love you sucking on my little prick.. Please suck me some more.. Peter, please, I need your mouth.."

Peter was thankfully happy to oblige him and took him back in, sucking as Roman decided to fuck down into his mouth, wiggling back into his probing fingers. Roman was trying to keep stroking him, but was close to losing his mind, Peter had found his prostate and was rubbing it tortuously.

"Fuck.. Peter.. I cumming.. Oh, fuck, I'm cumming.." And he was, twitching with spasms as Peter swallowed him down.

Roman dismounted and turned back around, crawling up to settle himself in Peter's lap and sinking down on his cock. He wasted literally no time before he was bouncing on Peter's cock, rocking his hips desperately.

"You don't want to take a break?" Peter teased, grabbing his hips.

"No, I wanna finally fuck myself on your dick." He placed his hands on  
Peter's chest. "And if anyone tries to stop me, I'm going to rip out their throat."

Peter snickered. "Okay, baby, you fuck yourself on my cock all you want. You feel so good.. Fuck, you're so gorgeous.. Feel good, baby..?"

"Oh, yeah.. play with me.. please.." Roman keened when Peter started stroking him, pushing the skin up and down over the head and squeezing just a bit. He thumbed the head and would just rub him, sometimes only using two fingers. He cupped his balls and let his fingers roam down to rub his taint. "Fuck.. It's never gonna be enough, Peter.." Roman panted.

"Yeah, it will, just relax.." Peter raised up and held him while he continued to rock his hips up and down. Roman's arms wound around Peter's neck. "Just enjoy this.. you're doing so good.."

Next Roman was on his hands and knees, being taken hard from behind and grasping at the messed up bed sheets. Peter then tugged him down to lay on his side, lifting one of his legs up to spread him before plunging back inside, loving how Roman's cock bounced with each thrust.

When it got to be not enough, Peter fucked him with one of the toys, loving how his hole stretched around the large pink dildo as it was shoved in and out of him as hard as he could.

"It's not as good as your knot.." Roman whined, holding his legs up and open.

"Of course it isn't, sweetheart.." Peter grinned, sucking his cock into his mouth and bobbing his head.

Hours later, they were both spent and tired, Roman's heat finally faded away and the omega was finally satiated.

Peter had knotted him one more time from behind before they were done. Roman wanted to go shower. He was covered in bodily fluids, most drying, and it had been amazing, but now it was gross. He was just too tired to move. They fell asleep tangled up in each other, covered in slick, cum, sweat, and a little blood.

Lynda poked her head in that morning to check on them, smiling. "Knew it was a good idea for me to stay out last night." She closed the door and went to fix breakfast.

Peter let Roman sleep for most of the day, got up, showered and went in search for food. He was pleasantly sore, his dick even hurt. His wolf was even more relaxed, still waiting for the moon, but not clawing at insides.

He smiled, having his third cigarette as he stood on the porch, gazing at the beauty around him. This place was nice, peaceful.

"So..?" Lynda said, coming out onto the porch.

"So..?" Peter repeated, blowing out smoke through curled lips.

"You look happy and rested." She smiled. "Mated him last night."

"Yeah. And I'm the happiest I've ever fucking been. I feel.. good.. I feel amazing.." Peter smiled.

"Then it's all worth it, sweetie. I'm so glad to hear that." She said, stroking his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, I let them be happy. They deserve it. Um, I don't think I'm done with this.. But even if I didn't write anymore, it's a good ending.. But Norman really does deserve what's coming to him, and it isn't a pretty omega in heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written more horrible stuff in past fandoms. This is not something everyone probably wants to read, and that's okay. This is just fiction, and I don't condone most things I write, or excuse them, or wish them on anyone- like rape or physical abuse of any kind- but I still do write them. I also like having characters deal with and overcome them. Roman's a pushy, slutty bottom to extremes. Peter is a werewolf, Roman is an upir. There's incest, which there was in the show, but I think I outdo them. So some Norman/Roman cuz I'm fucked up. It was just any excuse to write fucked up kinky sex and Roman getting fucked. Though, that turns into non-con graphic incest sexual abuse, that I apologize for. A bit of a in-control Roman at first, but he still bottoms cuz that's just what I like. And underage cuz they're seventeen. I'm not following canon to extremes, there is no vargulf or mysterious murders. Norman is my bad guy, and some out of character stuff since this is kinda AU. Spoiler, Norman is hinted at being Roman's real father in the series, so it is in here. Consensual sexual spanking at first, and then non-con abuse and beating, lots of dirty talk, and I have a Daddy kink with Roman, but with Roman calling someone else Daddy- of course, I'd rather that person be Peter during sexy play. It gets creepy in here though. I'm so sorry.


End file.
